


Cultivation

by SomeoneUseStiles (orphan_account)



Series: The Network [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Child Marriage, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Compromised Consent, Consent Issues, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied Future Mpreg, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, Light Feminization, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Lactation, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Degrading Language, Mild Dehumanization, Nipple Clamps, Non-Monogamous Society, Nursing Kink, Object Penetration, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Parent/Child Incest, Porn IS the plot, Punishment, Riding, Riding Crops, Rimming, Sexual Grooming, Shota, Socially Accepted Child Grooming, Socially Accepted Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Passing, Triple Penetration, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, child grooming, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomeoneUseStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was twelve when he was given to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, these are going to be some long notes, but bear with me, because they're important.
> 
> First, **warnings:**  
>  I tried to tag everything relevant, but there are a lot of tags, and I want to be sure these warnings do not get lost in the crowd. So, this fic features, among other things:  
> -Child marriage  
> -Child grooming (and the attendant manipulation and consent issues that go along with that)  
> -Extreme underage/shota  
> -Parent/child incest  
> -Sexual sharing of omegas  
> -A society where all of this is accepted and normal
> 
> To put it another way, my beta called this fic "how to brainwash a pre-teen to be your child bride sex toy," which is a pretty accurate summary. If any of that sounds potentially triggering to you, or just something you do not want to read, please take care of yourself. I will be giving more detailed, spoilery explanations of the warnings in the end notes.
> 
> Second, if I forgot a tag, or there is something that should be tagged and isn't, please let me know. 
> 
> Third, this story is from Derek's POV, but I will be posting a companion story that are some vignettes from Stiles's perspective. I will link to each vignette after the chapter it relates to.
> 
> Fourth, this story is a commission fic for **Valeriexx** , who asked for young!Stiles (who starts the fic at 12 and ends it at 15-17), primary Sterek but gangbang with Sheriff, Peter, and Chris, multiple chapters, and Stiles adoring Derek and wanting to do anything he asked, along with some additional kinks. Given those requests, this is what I came up with, and I hope you enjoy it, my dear!
> 
> Finally, thank you to my beta, **Malapropian**. You were fantastic and made this thing so much better.

Stiles was twelve when he was given to Derek. Twelve and gangly, with long, skinny arms and legs, and big hands he would have to grow into. He looked side-long at Derek through warm, brown-amber eyes, but wouldn't face him directly. Confusion, apprehension, and fear twisted his scent into something almost sour, but underneath the emotional traces, Derek could still pick up something fresh.

"Hello, Stiles," Derek said, holding out one hand. "I'm Derek."

Stiles clung tighter to his father's hand, but the sheriff only gave his son a kiss on the forehead and tugged his arm away. "It's okay, Stiles," the sheriff said. "Derek will take care of you."

He placed Stiles's hand in Derek's outstretched one, and Derek closed his fingers around it before Stiles could tug it away. He held on firmly, but not painfully.

"I will," Derek promised both of them. "I will take care of you, Stiles."

The sheriff gave his son one more kiss on the forehead and one more hug, and then he left. Stiles watched him go before he turned to Derek, this time meeting his eyes.

It was still morning, so Derek had all day to acclimate Stiles to his presence before they went to bed that night. Stiles's things were already installed in the master suite, spread out over the house, welcoming him to his new home.

"Are you hungry, Stiles?" Derek asked, keeping their hands clasped and tugging him along to the kitchen and the living room beyond. "I can make you something, if you like?"

"Already ate breakfast," Stiles mumbled, letting himself be pulled. "Not hungry."

Derek nodded. "Well, when you want lunch, just tell me what you like, okay?"

Sullenly, Stiles nodded.

"Now," Derek said, and finally let go of Stiles's hand. "All of your things are here, including your books and computer and video games. I'd like it if you stayed in the living room with me, but you can do whatever you like, Stiles."

Stiles blinked at him, eyes somehow getting even bigger. "You're not--" He cut himself off and looked away, his cheeks getting red.

Derek could guess what Stiles meant, but he still repeated, "Not…? What am I not, Stiles?"

Stiles swallowed. "Not going to fuck me yet?" he squeaked out. "Jackson said--"

Jackson was the younger of his uncle Peter's two omegas, and had only reached claiming age a couple months ago. "What did Jackson say?"

"He said his alpha fucked him right away, and all of our alphas would do the same. That you couldn't help yourselves," Stiles finally answered, after a long moment of Derek looking steadily at him, waiting.

Derek snorted internally, but smiled and shook his head. "I think Jackson was exaggerating to scare you," he told Stiles, reaching out and running a hand briefly over close-cropped hair. Stiles went still, but didn't move away. "Jackson's alpha is my uncle Peter, and I know Peter would never do that."

"And you?" Stiles challenged, lifting his chin.

Derek put his hand on Stiles's head again, this time letting it drift over his hair before brushing his fingers down one soft cheek. "I'm not going to do anything you're not ready for," he promised. "It sounds like you're concerned about this. Do you want to sit with me and talk about it?"

Stiles went bright red. "Talk…?"

Derek nodded, trying not to let himself seem too eager to this innocent omega. "Talk," he confirmed. "Mates talk about things. If everything works out, we'll be together the rest of our lives, Stiles. We should be comfortable with each other, don't you think?"

Slowly, uncertainly, Stiles nodded back. This time he took Derek's hand when Derek held it out, and let Derek lead him to the couch in the living room. Derek took a seat, and Stiles made to sit on one of the chairs to the side of the couch, but Derek grabbed his wrist lightly and squeezed.

"Why don't you sit with me?" he said, and patted his lap. When Stiles hesitated, he went on, "I won't do anything you don't want. I'd just like to be close to you."

Stiles shifted his weight from foot to foot, but let Derek draw him up onto his lap until he was settled with his little butt on Derek's thighs, his knees straddling Derek's hips. His fading flush renewed itself at their position, but he didn't move away.

"Now," Derek said, placing his hands lightly on Stiles's hips, "why don't you tell me what you're concerned about." After a long moment of Stiles simply sitting and blushing, he added, "I can't help if I don't know. I promise I won't think less of you, Stiles. It's natural to have a few concerns."

Stiles nodded, took a deep breath, and put his hands on Derek's shoulders. "You said you won't do something I'm not ready for?" he asked, but rushed on before Derek could respond. "Well, I don't feel ready for this. Being mated."

Derek rubbed his thumbs against the juts of Stiles's hips. "I know," he soothed. "Lots of newly-claimed omegas feel that way. But you know why it _is_ happening now, right?"

"Because I just had my first heat," Stiles mumbled, glancing off to the side. "But I don't see why that means I have to be mated now."

They weren't _officially_ mated yet. The ceremony wouldn't happen until after Derek had seen Stiles through their first heat together and proven he could take care of his omega. It was even possible they'd discover they weren't well-suited to each other, and find different partners.

Derek inhaled, taking in the boy's scent -- still nervous, unsure, but beneath that, beneath even the smell of an active boy, was something fresh, with just a hint of musk. It was enticing.

It was possible they would go their separate ways, but hopefully not likely. Already he could feel something drawing him to Stiles, a warm, burgeoning attraction.

He was also pretty young to be getting his own omega, and he wouldn't have if his family wasn't so prominent. His family wouldn't hold it against him if their personalities clashed and he and Stiles didn't stay together, but he wanted to make them proud, and prove he knew how to be a good alpha.

"Because your body's telling you you're ready to be claimed," Derek explained, keeping up his rubbing. "Your body's ready, but your mind needs some time to catch up. That's why your dad found an alpha for you right after your first heat. That gives us time to get to know each other before your next heat in five months, so that your body will be used to me and make it easier on you."

Stiles licked his lips. "So you won't fuck me until my next heat?"

"Maybe," Derek replied, knowing it wouldn't come to that. "But I think it will be easier for your body to get used to me if we're together like that before your next heat. It doesn't have to happen today, but you might not want to wait a whole five months."

"You…you think I'll be ready then?" Stiles's mouth had dropped open, drawing attention to his full, plush lips. Derek reached up to press a thumb against his lower lip, drawing in a quick breath as Stiles's tongue darted out to taste.

Oh, Derek was going to enjoy that mouth. He was going to _wreck_ it.

But not yet. He had to be patient. It would be so much sweeter when Stiles gave himself over, and he was going to. His mom and Uncle Peter had made sure he knew how to train an omega properly.

"I think you'll definitely be ready by then," Derek told his new little mate confidently, hiding his smugness at seeing Stiles sit up straighter at his tone.

Stiles grew calmer after that, and was happy to dig out his Xbox 360 and hook it up to the living room TV while Derek read a book. Derek made them lunch and then dinner as Stiles chattered away about school and the other omegas in his class.

Stiles only grew shy again when it was time to go to bed and he had to follow Derek upstairs to the master bedroom. The four-poster bed dominated the room, well able to comfortably hold four or five people, though Derek had not yet tested that out. A carved, locked wooden trunk sat at its foot, where Derek kept the toys he would eventually introduce Stiles to. One door led to a walk-in closet with dresser inside, where Stiles's clothes had already been placed. Another door led to the bathroom, with separate shower and tub. A third set of glass doors, covered by warm green curtains, led to the balcony. A cozy alcove on the other side of the room held a loveseat, a recliner, a small coffee table, and a TV.

"Why don't you use the bathroom first and get dressed for bed?" Derek said, giving Stiles a small nudge inside the room. "All of your clothes are inside the closet, on the left side."

Stiles nodded, then went to collect his clothes and shut the bathroom door behind him. Soon the sound of the shower starting up hit his ears, and Derek undressed himself, leaving only his briefs on. He would take a shower in the morning.

Derek wasn't tired yet, but had already slipped into bed when Stiles came out, clutching his clothes. Stiles moved to the closet, where he would have already seen the hamper, but he was slow coming back into the main room. When he did, he didn't get into bed right away, but stood off to one side, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs.

Derek reached over and pulled the covers down on Stiles's side. Stiles froze, shooting a look of almost panic at the bed, apprehension once again threading through his scent. Derek hid his smile.

"Nothing you're not ready for, remember?" he said, which gave Stiles enough courage to climb into bed and pull the covers up to his chin. Though the bed was huge, he curled up at nearly the very edge, facing away from Derek.

"Hey," Derek said softly, but didn't move. Slowly, Stiles turned his head to face Derek. "You're going to have a hard time falling asleep if you're nervous. Why don't you come a little closer, get comfortable?" Now he reached out, patting a spot closer to him.

"I'm fine," Stiles replied, burrowing down into his pillow. "I'm tired, promise. I'll fall asleep easy."

Derek wanted to pull the boy to him, but -- gently. These first few months were crucial.

"All right," he said, and leaned over to switch off his light, plunging the room into darkness. "Good night."

"Good night," Stiles whispered, too low for a human to hear, but still loud enough for werewolf ears.

Derek still wasn't tired enough to sleep, but he didn't mind laying there in the dark, letting his scent mix with Stiles's in the bed. He waited, and imagined the days and weeks and months to come, all the ways he would train his pretty little omega to please him.

Finally, after half an hour, Derek's waiting paid off. Stiles slowly uncurled under the covers, then inched towards the middle, and the heat Derek's body emanated. He didn't come all the way to Derek's side, stopped in nearly the exact middle of the bed, but Derek was satisfied that he did come. He let himself fall asleep.

The next day, Stiles was calmer, more relaxed. Less on guard after not being molested in his sleep, Derek thought with amusement. He made his own breakfast and lunch and spent the day playing video games and doing homework.

After dinner, though, Derek sat down next to him when he was on his laptop in the living room. Stiles's heartbeat jumped and sped up, and he glanced at Derek out of the corner of his eye.

"Stiles," Derek said, and waited for his omega to look at him full on. "You go back to school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Stiles replied, and bit his lip. "It's Monday? So there's school."

Derek nodded, amused. "I'd like it if you let me scent you tonight," he said. "Your school has enough werewolves that I'll feel better if you smell more like mine before you leave in the morning."

"Oh! Uh, what's involved in scenting? Do you have to…" Stiles made a vague gesture, probably meant to indicate sex. Most vague gestures around his age meant sex, Derek remembered.

"Have sex with you?" he still asked to make sure, and Stiles blushed and nodded. Derek smiled. "I don't _have_ to, but that is a stronger claim. Still, for now, I can make do with just holding and touching you a lot. So if you'd let me hold you tonight while we're in bed, I would appreciate it."

"Oh," Stiles said again, and looked down. "Um. That's all right, I guess. Um."

Derek didn't take offense at the unenthusiastic agreement. Stiles's heart sped up and his scent grew hotter, richer. Satisfied, Derek pulled back slightly and turned on the TV, leaving Stiles to his computer.

When they went to bed that night, Derek was pleased to see that Stiles didn't need a reminder to cuddle up to him in bed. He just crawled across the bed to join Derek, his face scrunched in determination. He did lie there stiffly when Derek got an arm around him, but Derek knew how to fix that.

He started with spooning up behind Stiles and rubbing one hand up and down Stiles's free arm. When that led to a slight loosening of Stiles's muscles, Derek scooted closer, until his front was plastered against Stiles's back. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but Stiles was.

He stopped his rubbing and rested a hand on Stiles's stomach. "Stiles, is it all right if I take off your shirt?" he murmured into his boy's ear. "Skin to skin touching is better for scenting."

"O-Okay," Stiles whispered after a moment. "But not my pants, okay?" He lifted his upper body and raised his arms to let Derek pull the shirt off him and toss it into the darkness of the room.

"Not your pants," Derek agreed, and put his hand back on Stiles's stomach, this time touching warm, bare skin. Stiles shivered beneath his hand.

Derek did take a moment to just bury his nose in Stiles's neck and breathe. He'd only guessed, from the traces of Stiles on the sheriff when the two of them had met to discuss the claiming, that Stiles would be appealing. When they'd met properly the day before, Derek had thought he was enticing. Now, with unfettered access to the source, Derek revised his opinion.

Stiles wasn't just appealing, not just enticing. He was _intoxicating_. As much as Derek wanted to shove down those pajama pants and take his omega, it was no hardship to lie there, pulling in long breaths of his scent.

Keeping his nose buried in Stiles's neck, Derek let his hand begin to rub again, this time on Stiles's stomach. Stiles gasped, tilting his head back and releasing a new wave of scent -- this one tinged with arousal. If anything could improve Stiles's original scent, it was this, and Derek breathed it in greedily.

Derek had inclined his lower body away from Stiles's, wanting to introduce his boy to the pleasures of sex in steps. Now, however, he shifted himself until he was plastered all along Stiles's back from neck to knee. His hard cock nestled against Stiles's ass through both their clothes.

Stiles, who had been relaxing as Derek scented him, stiffened again. "Derek?" he whispered.

"Shhh," Derek hushed him. "I'm not taking off your pants, am I?"

Stiles shook his head in a small motion. "No, but…you're…"

"Hard?" Derek finished for him. He breathed on Stiles's neck again, and regretfully refrained from biting down. Stiles nodded a little, and Derek rubbed his belly. "Well, I'm very attracted to you, beautiful boy."

"You -- you are?" Stiles curled up a little, turning his face into the pillow.

"Very much," Derek said, and placed a kiss on the nape of Stiles's neck. "And I hope I don't totally repulse you?" he teased. He already knew Stiles found him attractive.

"No, no!" Stiles shifted his body like he wanted to turn around, but Derek kept his hand on Stiles's stomach and didn't let him turn. Stiles soon settled. "No, you're…very attractive too. I just didn't think you would want…"

Derek pressed a smile against Stiles's shoulder. "I very much want, but I told you, I won't do anything you don't want. So if you do want something, I need you to let me know."

"I -- I don't…"

"You don't know?" Derek asked, pressing another kiss against Stiles's skin. "That's okay, Stiles. Why don't we start with you telling me if I'm doing something you like? I need to know what you like in order to keep doing those things."

Or withhold those things, if Stiles's training required it.

Stiles took in a deep breath, then said in a rush, "I like you holding me. It's warm."

Perfect. Derek squeezed his boy against him. "I'm glad, because I like holding you. Is there anything else you like?"

"Your hand," Stiles muttered. He placed his own hand on top of Derek's, where it was still rubbing lightly against Stiles's belly. "Feels good. I like it when you touch me."

That was only natural -- omegas were biologically predisposed to crave the touch of their alphas. The sooner Stiles's body recognized Derek as his alpha, the better.

Derek set up a slow, subtle motion of grinding his dick against Stiles's ass. Stiles let out a little whimper, and his hand tightened on Derek's. He didn't pull away, or ask Derek to stop…but he didn't tell him to keep going either, or ask for more.

Reluctantly, Derek stopped, though he didn't move his hips away. Trust was crucial right now. He needed Stiles to trust him far more than he needed to get off, as delectable as Stiles was.

Derek sighed, kissed Stiles's neck again, and closed his eyes. He didn't need to be getting ahead of himself. Stiles was young and new, and Derek had plenty of time to teach him the pleasures of being fucked, many times, in many different positions.

*

Stiles went back to school the next day, and Derek resumed his job as a writer as well, though his mind remained on Stiles. The distraction was well worth it, though, when he left his study that evening to find Stiles there, soaking the house in his scent. Even better, he smiled when Derek came to greet him, the nerves of his first few days almost entirely dissipated. His scent was, if not welcoming yet, at least no longer apprehensive and afraid. Then he shyly tucked himself against Derek's side as they watched TV together after dinner.

"Derek?" he said, right before they went to bed.

"Hmm?"

"If we're mated now…will you kiss me?" His final words came out in a rush. His fingers twisted and clenched around themselves. "It's just, Jackson says--"

Derek placed a finger against Stiles's lips, and the boy snapped his mouth shut. "I wouldn't concern yourself with what Jackson says," Derek told him. "From what you told me earlier, he might just want to keep scaring you. And it would be my pleasure to kiss you, baby."

Stiles's eyes widened at the endearment, and a tiny smile twitched the corners of his mouth up.

"Here, come on, let's get into bed," Derek said, tilting his head toward the bed. Stiles nodded and climbed in. When Derek joined him, Stiles scooted right up against him immediately.

Derek shifted down until their heads were side by side on the same pillow. He looked at Stiles and couldn't suppress a chuckle -- Stiles had his eyes closed and his lips pursed out like he was waiting for a cartoon kiss.

Derek lifted himself on one hand, and with the other, he used his thumb to smooth Stiles's lips out again. "Like this," Derek said, and leaned down.

First, just a quick, closed-mouth brush. Then, when Stiles opened his eyes and made a disgruntled noise, a harder press. Derek held it for several seconds, moving his lips only slightly.

"How was that?" he asked as he pulled back, though he stayed perched above Stiles.

Stiles squinted his eyes as if evaluating, and finally smiled. "It was nice. I liked it," he pronounced. "We should do that some more."

"Your wish is my command," Derek murmured, and leaned down again.

This time he pressed on Stiles's lips with his tongue, and swallowed down Stiles's open-mouthed gasp. Stiles didn't know what to do with his tongue, but Derek was happy to take charge, teaching him how to kiss and be kissed. He got one hand behind Stiles's head and angled it slightly, and suddenly Stiles was moaning into the kiss, his eyes flying wide open.

Derek pulled back again, keeping his hand tucked behind Stiles's head. "How was that?" he asked. "Still nice?"

"Whoa," Stiles said. "Okay, yeah, that was…we _definitely_ should do that more."

"Oh, we will," Derek promised. He didn't want to go a day without kissing his little omega. Especially because deepening traces of arousal were starting to waft around him.

He lay back down against the pillows. "Ready for sleep?" Their legs were tangled together. Derek shifted slightly, and his upper thigh brushed against Stiles's little cock. He shifted again, pressing slightly harder, wanting to know what Stiles would do.

Stiles scrabbled back, or would have if their legs hadn't been still tangled. "I have to go use the bathroom, I'll be right back," he said quickly, trying to pull his legs away.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Derek said, putting a hand on Stiles's arm. He ran it up and down the bare skin, rubbing lightly. "Are you embarrassed? You don't need to be embarrassed about anything we do together."

Stiles stopped trying to get away, but Derek could still feel the heat emanating from his cheeks. "I -- I can go take care of it, just give me a minute."

Derek rubbed slightly harder. "Or I can take care of it for you?" he suggested. Stiles's mouth dropped open. "I'm your alpha now, after all. It's my duty and my pleasure to take care of you."

Stiles swallowed. "You said you wouldn't fuck me until I was ready," he managed.

"And I won't, not until you want it," Derek said. "But there are lots of different ways to have sex. It's better not to jump straight into fucking, but I could touch you, if you like. Just with my hand. You've done that yourself, right?"

"During heat," Stiles muttered. "It didn't help much."

"That's because you were in heat and you were alone," Derek said, pitching his voice low. "Heat will be better when I'm there with you, but sex can happen outside of heat, too. I think it will be better if you do have sex outside of heat before your next one, even. It'll be easier on you, and you can get used to it before your next heat."

"You sure?" Stiles asked, peeking up at Derek through his eyelashes.

Derek leaned in and kissed him again, pleased when Stiles responded. "I'm sure," he said. "Will you let me make you feel good?"

Stiles took a deep breath, then said, "Okay." He shoved at his pants beneath the covers, and this time Derek let him draw his legs away so he could tug them completely off. When he was naked, Derek didn't give him a chance to change his mind -- he pulled Stiles back against him, turning him easily in his arms so that his back was to Derek's front.

"It'll be easier this way," Derek said. He held his palm up in front of Stiles's mouth. "And it'll be easier if my hand is a little wet. Why don't you lick it, Stiles?"

Stiles shivered against Derek's body, but he opened his mouth and let his tongue lick over Derek's palm. Derek enjoyed the wet swipe of his tongue, but soon he pulled his hand away, traveling down Stiles's body until it reached his little cock.

Derek would have liked to see Stiles's pretty little dick, but for this first time he thought it would be easier on Stiles if he didn't have to look at Derek and didn't feel so exposed. There would be plenty of time to ease him past his first-time embarrassment.

Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles's cock, small but already hard. "Oh!" Stiles said on a gasp, and his hips thrust forward. 

Derek let him thrust for a few minutes, enjoying his gasps and bitten-off moans, but then he wrapped his other hand around Stiles's belly, stilling his hips. "Let me," he murmured in his boy's ear. "Let me show you how to feel good, pretty baby."

He jerked Stiles off achingly slow, listening to his heartbeat and all the noises he couldn't hold back, smelling the arousal thickening the air. Whenever it seemed like Stiles was just about to fall off the edge, Derek lightened his touch, moved his hand even slower. He was enjoying having Stiles's cock in his hand for the first time, but more than that, he was waiting.

Finally, he heard, "Please. Derek, please."

Perfect. He bit lightly at Stiles's neck and tightened his hand, sped up his pace. When Stiles's orgasm caught him, with just a little bit of fluid spurting from the tip of his cock onto Derek's hand, Derek brought that hand to his lips and licked it off.

Stiles was panting, and turned his head so he could look at Derek. His eyes were wide, the amber a thin ring around dilated pupils. His cheeks were pink, his mouth dropped open. He was enchanting.

"That was so good, Stiles," Derek said, pressing kisses to his cheeks and forehead. "You look so pretty like that, smell so perfect. Thank you for letting me share that with you."

Slowly Stiles's eyes returned to normal and his mouth closed. He smiled, looking relaxed and sated. "I liked it too," he said shyly, but he kept his eyes on Derek's face. "What about you? Do -- do you want me to--?"

Derek kissed him again. "I'm fine," he said. "Tonight was for you. Later on we can learn to please each other, but tonight I just wanted to show you how good your body can be for you."

"If you're sure," Stiles said, but his eyes were already closing. He was asleep minutes later.

Derek switched off the bedside lamp and turned back to curl around his boy. Things were progressing wonderfully.

*

Derek gave Stiles his first blowjob, and brought him off with his hands several more times, before he even let Stiles touch his cock at all.

"It feels unfair," Stiles protested as they finished up dinner one night. "You keep making me -- don't you want me to help you out too?"

"Yes, but not out of fairness," Derek replied firmly. "If you touch me, I want it to be because you want to touch me. Not because you feel obligated."

"Oh." Stiles looked down, then back up. "You're sure? I mean, you keep…touching me, and you're not even getting anything out of it."

"I wouldn't say that," Derek told him, voice low and smooth. "I get the noises you make and the way you twist beneath my hands and mouth. I get to make you come. I like pleasing you, baby. I enjoy making you feel good."

"What if I want to do that for you?" Stiles said quickly. His face was flushed. "Maybe not out of obligation, but…I do like you, you know. You've been really nice to me. I'd like to make you feel good too."

"Yeah?" Derek smiled and pushed back his chair. "As long as it's what you want, Stiles."

Stiles nodded firmly and stood up himself, eyes fixed on Derek. "It is," he said. "I want to make you feel good."

So Derek left the remains of dinner on the table to be cleaned up later and drew Stiles over to the couch. He tucked Stiles against his side, pulled his cock out, and taught Stiles how to touch him. Stiles was a very quick learner, able to take the things Derek had been doing to him and apply them, to great effect.

When Derek came, Stiles was naked beside him, rutting his own hard cock against Derek's hip. Derek painted his chest and belly in white, then took hold of Stiles's cock and pulled his orgasm from him as well. Stiles panted against his shoulder as he came down from his high, and Derek rubbed their mixed come into Stiles's skin, marking him, making him smell even more like Derek's.

"So good, baby," he murmured to Stiles constantly. "You did so well. That felt so good, and I'm very happy with you."

Stiles drank in the praise, eyes shining, not at all bothered by the come being rubbed into his skin. Derek's mother and uncle had told him how rewarding it was to train an omega, but for the first time, he could really feel it. He could see the day Stiles eagerly did anything Derek wanted, just to please him and be told he had done well.

Derek wrapped his arms around his boy and held him close to his chest. The future he could see was glorious, almost as glorious as Stiles himself. He couldn't wait to get there.

*

Stiles first let Derek fuck him nearly two months into their claim, after he had grown comfortable and proficient with taking Derek in his hands and mouth.

Derek had started him off with fingering during blowjobs about a month prior, which Stiles had responded very well to. He turned out to be incredibly sensitive to fingers on his rim, and even one brief brush against his prostate never failed to make his whole body move and shake; actually applying pressure to the gland had him whimpering and begging even with no other stimulation.

That night, he had Stiles on his stomach, two of Derek's fingers twisting in Stiles's ass as his boy humped against the covers. Derek pulled one cheek open to watch his fingers smoothly stretching that tiny hole. He stayed away from Stiles's prostate, but constantly withdrew his fingers almost all the way so he could run them along the edge of the muscle, which always made Stiles grind into the bed.

Stiles rarely said anything coherent when Derek was pushing him to his edge. Instead he let out a chorus of moans, groans, whimpers, and whines, always begging Derek without words to give him more, push him even higher. For all of Stiles's many words outside of sex, his body was even louder when Derek had him naked.

He was particularly eloquent whenever Derek played with his ass. He humped forward against the bed and thrust his ass back on Derek's fingers in abandonment, completely without shame when part of Derek was inside him. He still turned red when Derek introduced something new, or when they spoke about their sex life, but Derek's fingers in his ass seemed to be an off switch for his innocence, turning him into a creature of pure instinct.

Then Derek heard it, a low groan that seemed almost like words. Derek tugged at Stiles's rim, and this time Derek heard clearly, "Please. Derek, please."

"Please what?" Derek asked, tugging again slightly harder. "Please make you come?"

Stiles's ass clenched down on Derek's fingers as if to halt them, and Stiles took in a deep breath, then said more clearly, "Please fuck me."

Derek stilled. "Are you sure, Stiles?" he asked. He left his fingers in, but stopped moving them, and leaned over so he could see Stiles's face.

Stiles's whole face was red, but from arousal, Derek thought, not embarrassment. He certainly smelled aroused and needy. He met Derek's eyes easily. "Please," he said again. "It's not enough. I need more."

Now Derek removed his fingers, and Stiles let out a low keen as his rim clenched down on them again, trying to keep them inside. "I know, baby," he said, petting Stiles's hole for a few seconds but not letting his fingers be drawn back in. "You feel empty right now, don't you? Don't worry, I can fill you up."

Stiles's body stretched further across the bed as he sighed and breathed out tension. Derek took the opportunity, while his boy was so relaxed, to slick up his fingers again. Three sank in smoothly, without even a hint of resistance, just Stiles pushing back against them and trying to get them in deeper.

Derek focused on stretching him now, not pushing him to the edge. He spread his fingers as much as he could, listening as Stiles panted. After a few minutes of stretching his boy's hole around three fingers, Derek pulled out to slick up his hand again and add a fourth, grinning when Stiles let out a mangled shout at being pulled open so wide.

So much prep would not always be necessary. Stiles's body produced a little slick outside heat -- nothing compared to how wet he would become when heat made his hormones surge, but enough to help keep his ass clean and healthy -- and would eventually only need a little lubricant for Derek to slide easily inside. And Stiles's hole was designed to stretch, around a knot and later around a child. Stiles would not always need four fingers and a lot of lube just for Derek's cock.

For Stiles's first time, though, Derek would make sure he was stretched and slick enough that he felt nothing but pleasure. His omega was still small and growing, and Derek would need to take extra care not to hurt him. 

Omegas had to learn from a young age that to be fucked was one of the greatest pleasures they would ever find, second only to the joy and gratification of satisfying their alpha. They had to have the pleasure of being fucked stamped deep into their bone and sinew, conditioned to crave being filled up just as Pavlov's dogs craved the sound of his bell. Only then would they not only accept, but adore, the other pleasures to which their alpha would introduce them.

Therefore Derek took care in preparing his omega for his first fucking. He stroked fingers along Stiles's inner walls, playing lightly on his prostate, tugged open his rim wider and wider until the boy was a writhing, begging mess. Only when Stiles could do no more than gasp Derek's name did Derek finally withdraw his fingers and slick up his cock.

Before he pressed inside, though, he took Stiles in his hands and flipped him over until he was on his back. Stiles blinked at him with eyes so blown there was almost no iris left, but he stared at Derek and couldn't even seem to form words any longer.

"I want to see you," Derek crooned as he pushed one of Stiles's legs up and lined up his cock. "I want to see your pretty face when I'm finally inside you. You'll look so gorgeous when you're being fucked, baby, I just know it."

Stiles's mouth managed a smile, and Derek leaned forward to kiss it as he pressed the head of his cock against that open hole and slowly breached it. Stiles stiffened at the entrance, but his rim clenched and opened, grasping, as if trying to draw Derek further inside. Still, Derek waited until Stiles's body loosened and he nodded, and only then did Derek complete the thrust.

Once fully inside Stiles's body, Derek had to pause for his own sake. The boy's cunt was a scorching wet grip on his cock, the hot, tight squeeze the most incredible stimulation Derek had ever felt.

When helping Derek prepare to take on an omega, his uncle Peter had lent him his first omega, Jordan. As was customary, an alpha's close alpha relative and their omega trained an alpha to be ready to claim. Derek learned how to teach an omega, and how to please him. Peter had taught him how to pleasure Jordan, and Jordan had given his approval that Derek was ready for an omega of his own.

Derek had thought he was prepared to be engulfed inside Stiles's body, to be swallowed by that heat and held close inside his omega's cunt. Jordan had not been _his_ , though, and Stiles was. Derek had underestimated the difference it would make, fucking one's own omega.

He'd been warned that claiming went both ways. Even as an alpha owned an omega, the omega would tie his alpha to him with a bond not easy to break, built early in their claim and sealed with their first heat together. The bond was important, Derek knew -- as much as it was instinct for an omega to want to please his alpha, the instinct was equally strong in alphas to protect and care for their omegas. Derek just hadn't realized the bond would form so quickly, that by the time he first seated himself inside his omega, he would feel that tugging at his heart urging him to own and protect and care for.

And he would. He would renew this promise before Stiles and the world later, after their first heat together, but he promised himself now that Stiles would want for nothing Derek could provide.

Then Stiles's hips nudged up against his. "'m ready," Stiles said, looking at Derek with desperation. "'m ready, Derek, please."

Derek smiled, feeling suddenly tender. "Of course," he said, leaning down to kiss Stiles again. He slowly pulled out of that clutching heat before thrusting in again, beginning a smooth, steady rhythm. He lifted one of Stiles's legs to his shoulders and curved the other around his waist, freeing his hands to sweep over Stiles's skin, running up his sides, pinching at his nipples, rubbing over his shoulders and down his arms. He wanted the whole of Stiles's skin to wake for him, sensitizing his boy for all the pleasure he could receive.

Stiles dug his heel into the small of Derek's back, lifting his hips to meet Derek's thrusts. Derek continued running his hands all over Stiles's body, across his sides, over his back where he was lifting himself up, pressing against the smooth skin of his ass. He slowed his pace as one hand moved lower and traced around Stiles's rim where they were joined, making Stiles yelp and tighten around Derek's cock.

"Derek," Stiles moaned, his eyes closed, his head digging back into the pillow. "Faster. Need _faster_."

"All right, baby," Derek murmured. "Just let me--"

Stiles wailed when Derek pulled out, his eyes flying open, wide with betrayal. He lunged up and grabbed Derek's forearms, holding him close. "No, what, no," he stammered.

"Shhh," Derek said, petting his shoulder, his side. "Let me move us a little bit and I'll get back inside you."

Stiles's head thumped into his pillow. "Too empty," he breathed. "Please, Derek. I need you in."

"I know." Derek shifted back so he could take Stiles's leg off his shoulder and pull it to the side, twisting Stiles's hips so his ass was thrust out even as his upper body remained on his back. He could see Stiles's hole easily this way, gaping loose and needy. He grabbed his wet cock and lined it back up, then sank in again without any further teasing. Stiles sighed with relief, and pulled Derek down to kiss with one hand on his shoulder.

"See?" Derek said against Stiles's lips. "I can get deeper this way, fill you up even better."

"Better," Stiles agreed, and closed his eyes again.

Moving back from Stiles's lips, Derek tilted his head down and dug his hands into the covers, pistoning his hips faster and harder. He shifted his hips incrementally on each thrust, searching--

"Ah!" Stiles cried out. "Oh god, oh god, _Derek_ , oh god."

There it was. Derek grinned, licked and bit at the sweaty skin beneath his lips, and hammered against Stiles's prostate.

"Come for me, baby boy," he groaned against Stiles's chest. "I want to feel you come around my dick, clench that tight cunt as you spasm around me." He turned his head up and dug his nose into Stiles's neck, pulling in Stiles's scent as the boy approached climax. "Come for me, Stiles," he ordered. "Come!" And he bit down on Stiles's neck.

Stiles wailed as he came, and his cunt did clench down around Derek's cock in a vice grip so heavenly that it was all Derek could do to hold back his knot. He had to save that for the heat.

Derek continued pounding Stiles through his orgasm, hitching more moans out of Stiles's throat as he fucked him into greater sensitivity. Finally, when Derek felt Stiles's body start to shake beneath his, he thrust in one last time, held there, and came.

Even without knotting, he wanted to stay held close in Stiles's warmth, but he forced himself to withdraw after a few minutes. Still, he smiled at Stiles's whimper, and the way the boy's hands went immediately to his hole, as if trying to keep the come inside.

He pulled Stiles into his arms, and the boy pliantly allowed himself to be moved. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, pressing kisses against Stiles's face. "So gorgeous when you're all filled up. So perfect when you come for me. My beautiful boy."

Stiles snuggled closer, throwing one arm around Derek even as he kept his other hand at his hole. "That was…" He sighed, the corners of his lips twitching up. "That was amazing."

"It was," Derek agreed, petting his boy's hair, his shoulders and sides and back, encouraging the boy to melt against him. "And it's only going to get better. When our bodies have had time to really learn each other, it'll be incredible."

Stiles nuzzled his face against Derek's chest, and eyelashes fluttered against his skin as the boy closed his eyes. Derek didn't want to move away from the omega resting pliant and trusting against him, but he had to get them cleaned up. Stiles murmured a protest as he pulled away, then opened his eyes again and pouted when Derek slid out of bed.

"I'm just getting a washcloth to clean us up," Derek said, running a hand over his boy's hair. "I'll be right back."

Stiles continued to pout as Derek went into the bathroom and dampened a washcloth with warm water. He cleaned himself first, then returned to the bed, where Stiles allowed him to clean the come from his chest. But when Derek moved the cloth around to Stiles's ass, and found Stiles's hand still blocking him, he tapped the boy's hand. "Stiles, move your hand. I have to clean you here too."

"Noooo," Stiles groaned out. "Don't wanna be empty again."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "You won't like it in the morning, when it dries," he said, though he was pleased Stiles wanted to keep him inside. "And are you really going to keep your hand there all night?"

Stiles blinked at him. "I don't want to be empty again," he repeated. "I'll sleep better like this."

Derek huffed out a breath. "Okay," he said. He hadn't planned to introduce this yet, but he didn't mind this plan changing. "What if I had something to plug you up with? So you could move your hand and still stay full of me?"

Stiles ducked his head slightly and nodded. "Please."

Derek tossed the washcloth back into the bathroom, then moved to his desk, where he retrieved the key to the trunk at the foot of the bed. He opened it and searched for only a moment -- he kept the trunk well organized -- before he pulled out a slender buttplug, the smallest he had. It might still be a little big for Stiles, but from his omega's responses earlier, he would probably like that.

He kept all his toys clean and ready to use, so he quickly lubed the plug up and returned to Stiles. "Get on your stomach and lift your hips," he said, and when Stiles immediately obeyed, added, "Good boy."

Now Stiles let him move his hand away. Derek parted those cheeks, satisfaction swelling inside him at the side of the reddened, puffy hole, clenched tight against any come escaping. He stroked one finger against that hole and it loosened for him, admitting his finger inside. "Good boy," he said again, softly, then fit the plug against that loosened hole and pushed it in. Stiles squirmed as it came to rest inside him, but he settled and relaxed when Derek removed his hand and the plug stayed.

"Better?" Derek asked as he moved up to lie at Stiles's side.

Stiles wriggled his hips a little, then smiled, sweet and sated. "Much," he decided. "Thank you."

"Of course, baby," Derek replied, stroking along his back again. "I'll remember how much you like to be full. I'll make sure to keep you that way as much as I can."

Stiles nodded slightly, then closed his eyes, already half asleep. Derek had to help him beneath the covers, where he snuggled into the mattress and pillow like a contented kitten.

Derek quickly turned the lights out and joined his boy in bed, pulling Stiles against him. His omega was _perfect_.

*

Summer had arrived a few weeks ago, and with it, Stiles's release from school. He spent a lot of time visiting with his father and his closest friend, another omega named Scott, but even still, he was around so much more. Derek grew accustomed to the house being constantly filled with noise, between Stiles's TV and movie habits, his video games, and his own conversation. Even though Derek worked from home, his study was nearly soundproof, and what sound filtered through the thick walls was a welcoming reminder of Stiles's constant presence.

As the weeks passed, however, Stiles himself grew less garrulous. Derek usually enjoyed listening to his stories and observations at dinner and throughout the evening, but their meals grew quieter through June and into July. Outside of situations involving their claim or when having sex, Derek was not usually inclined to speak simply to break the silence. He had found that, on the other hand, Stiles often was. Yet as the summer passed, that happened less and less often.

Finally, one evening as Derek read and Stiles was on his laptop in the living room, Derek marked his place with his finger and said, "Stiles? Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Stiles looked up at him and blinked. "What? No, nothing's wrong."

Derek paused a moment. "I ask because it seems like you've been quieter lately. I wondered if something was on your mind."

Stiles's heart jumped, but he shook his head. "It's nothing."

Now Derek shut the book and put it down. "Stiles," he said, and waited until Stiles looked at him. "I'm your alpha now. That means it's my job to take care of you. If you're worried about something, I can't help unless I know what it is."

Stiles looked like he was about to say something, then shook his head again. "Really, it's nothing. Just jitters."

"Oh." Derek imbued his tone with all the disappointment he could muster. "If you're sure." He picked up his book again and opened it to a random page, projecting sadness with his body language.

Omegas were very sensitive to their alphas' moods.

Another few minutes passed, then Stiles hesitantly said, "Derek?"

Derek looked up, but didn't say anything. Stiles's mouth started twisting in distress Derek could smell.

"Derek, hey, it's not that I don't trust you, really. It's just not important, only my brain running around in circles. It does that a lot. I don't want to bother you with stupid stuff."

"What bothers me," Derek said quietly, "is that you think I'll be bothered by you telling me your concerns. I want to be a good alpha for you, Stiles, but how can I be if you won't let me in? If you can't trust me with even the things you think are stupid, what good am I for you?"

"No!" Stiles dumped his computer off his lap and stood up, reaching out to Derek. "I do trust you, really! If you want me to tell you my stupid worries, I will, just don't think I don't trust you."

Satisfied, Derek put his book away again and reached out his own hand, pulling Stiles onto his lap. Stiles curled up against his chest, and Derek tucked his face in Stiles's hair, scenting him and waiting.

"I was just…thinking about what will happen after my heat," Stiles began slowly. "I know it's customary for alphas to share their omegas with each other, strengthen connections and all that, but I…" He shrugged, a small movement that Derek barely felt. "I've liked just having you. That's all."

"You'll still have me," Derek assured him. "After your heat, we'll belong to each other first and foremost, no matter who else occasionally visits. What have you been told about sharing?"

Silence hung in the air for a long moment, until finally Stiles said, "I don't…know a lot. Before my mom got sick, I remember alphas sometimes coming to visit, and Dad said they were there for Mom. But I was still really young then, so I didn't understand what they were there for. Then Dad told me, not long before my first heat, that alphas share their omegas with each other to build up connections and networks and stuff. He said that my mom would have explained the omega perspective, but that this was good for the omegas as well."

Derek sympathized -- as much as he was looking forward to building up his own network, he enjoyed having Stiles to himself. Still, the network was important. The only reason he had Stiles in the first place, though Derek was barely out of college, was because the Hales were a large family and had a strong network that a lot of people wanted to be part of, including Sheriff Stilinski. He'd found his job through his mother's network, and had gotten a good deal on his house.

While it would wait until their claim was official and settled, Derek needed to build up a network of his own, to strengthen his pack and his own position. Stiles would be instrumental to that.

Derek breathed into Stiles's hair for a few beats. "An omega probably would be the best person to explain what omegas get out of this custom -- I can put you in contact with my uncle Peter's first omega, if you like? His name is Jordan Hale. I believe he's one of your father's deputies, so you might know him already."

Stiles nodded against his chest. "I know all Dad's deputies," he said. "I didn't even think about asking him."

They sat quietly for another few minutes when Stiles said, "But what about you?" He peeked up at Derek's face. "What do you…intend, for me?"

Derek nuzzled into his hair, then trailed his mouth down to whisper in his ear, "I _intend_ to take care of you. However, as I believe Jordan will explain to you, your sex drive will start to ramp up until even a werewolf alpha like me will sometimes have trouble keeping up with you. I intend to keep you satisfied, and do whatever I need to in order to give you what you want."

Stiles turned narrowed eyes up to him. "Seriously? I'm just human, dude. Okay, I like having sex with you, but there's no way you'll have trouble keeping up."

Derek chuckled. "We haven't even had one heat together to bind us fully," he reminded Stiles. "Your first heat is when your body tells you it's ready, but your body will have a few more things to say after its first partnered heat. You may be human, baby, but you're an omega. You were _made_ for sex."

Stiles coughed, looking away again. "Oookay. Um. I'll believe it when I see it, I guess. That's what omegas are supposed to get out of it? Having more than one person around to keep up with us?"

"Talk to Jordan, he'll be able to explain better than I can, but…you'll _like_ having people there, satisfying you. I won't let anyone near you who won't be good for you. You'll see, Stiles. I'm glad you're enjoying having me, because I'm enjoying having you, but what's between us won't change just because a few more people will fuck you. You'll still be my mate, and I'll still be yours."

"Yeah, okay." Stiles's tone was dismissive, but he pressed himself back against Derek, and stayed there in his arms five full minutes before he started twitching and went back to his computer.

*

Summer faded, and Stiles went back to school. Though Stiles happily let Derek fuck him, he almost never initiated anything but kisses. It was like part of Stiles was removed from the self he displayed during sex and after, when he begged for Derek's cock and Derek's come and the plug that would keep him full throughout the night. Morning would arrive, and he displayed none of the previous night's distress at being empty when he took out the plug and briskly showered.

As much as Stiles's attitude puzzled Derek, he hoped it would fix itself after the heat. If their first partnered heat passed and Stiles still did not come to crave Derek, instead of just going along with his overtures, Derek would ask his mother for advice.

September moved almost too slowly, for being the last month before Stiles's heat. Stiles grew quieter again, though he assured Derek with a steady heart that it was nothing more than nerves. Derek did not blame him for that -- his own nerves besieged him, making it hard to get any writing done.

What if the foundation he had built these last four months wasn't strong enough? If Stiles never regarded him with more than trust and affection? If he made a mistake and Stiles learned to fear rather than revel in the sexual practices to which Derek longed to introduce him? 

He spent a lot more time on the phone with his mother in September than he had in the months previous. But even as Talia admonished him for neglecting to call often enough, she expressed understanding of the reason for his lapse.

"Of course, I look forward to meeting him at the ceremony," she said in one earlier conversation. "But Derek, trust yourself and trust what Peter and I have taught you. Your father has been happy with me in the decades we've been together, hasn't he?"

"I know," Derek replied. "I just want to make sure I get the chance to have what you have. I know how much Dad adores you."

"Your Stiles will come to adore you just as much," she assured him. "Give him a little bit of time. I know you've treated him well, and you said he trusts you. The rest will come."

He looked forward to _the rest_ fiercely. He couldn't wait for the day Stiles let him do anything he wanted without needing to be persuaded and cajoled into it, purely for love of him. He couldn't wait for the day Stiles did anything that would please Derek just because it pleased Derek, his own enjoyment tied to his alpha's.

Patience had never been his strongest suit. It was easier, Derek was finding, if he took his future one step at a time. Instead of looking ahead to the nebulous future where Stiles would be completely and utterly his, he counted down the days until Stiles's heat.

It came right on schedule, in the middle of October.

Derek had arranged with the school for Stiles to have the whole week off. Heat typically only lasted for three or four days, but an omega's earliest heats could be a day or two early or late, and Derek wanted to make sure that he could keep Stiles comfortably ensconced at home for his entire potential heat period.

That turned out to be a good decision, because two days before the heat was supposed to begin, Stiles woke Derek up early in the morning by climbing on top of him and grinding against his dick, still wearing his pajama pants. Derek came awake to the rich, fecund smell of his omega filling his lungs, and his cock hardened faster than it ever had before.

"Derek," Stiles cried, still writhing on top of him and trying to fuck him through their clothes, wailing when he wasn't getting the penetration he needed. "Derek!"

"Shhh," Derek soothed, carefully easing Stiles off him so he could slip out of his briefs and pull Stiles's pajama pants and underwear, already sodden with his slick, down and off his legs.

Dawn peeked in through the slight gaps in the heavy curtains. Derek, about to turn on his bedside lamp, instead got out of bed entirely so he could throw the curtains open, wanting to be able to see his omega fully. Stiles grabbed after him, still crying his name, but didn't try to follow him off the bed.

When Derek turned back to see Stiles in the morning light, he was met with an enchanting vision: Stiles on knees and elbows in the center of the bed, legs spread, one hand clenched in the bedsheets and the other already stuffing four fingers into his wet and glistening hole.

"Oh, Stiles," Derek said, swiftly returning to his side. Stiles turned his head to look at him, eyes big and pleading. "It's not enough, is it?"

"Derek," Stiles panted.

Derek grabbed the boy's wrist and drew his fingers out, to Stiles's protest. "Do you want your fingers, or do you want my cock?" Derek asked, and Stiles's teeth clicked as his mouth snapped shut. Derek smiled, benevolent, and let go of Stiles's wrist to take hold of Stiles's ass in both his hands and spread his cheeks wide.

"Look at that hole, baby," Derek murmured, watching it close a little before blooming open again. "It's so greedy, isn't it? Tell me how greedy your fuckhole is, Stiles. Tell me how much you want my cock in your cunt."

"Derek," Stiles moaned, and thrust his ass up.

Derek laughed lightly. "Tell me in _words_ ," he scolded. He brushed one thumb against the hole, but pulled it away when it tried to suck him in.

"Derek, _please,_ " Stiles said, flushed and smelling absolutely delicious. "Need you. Need you in."

"I know you do," Derek said, and squeezed his cheeks. "Tell me about it. Tell me how much you need me. Tell me what your cunt needs."

Stiles trembled beneath him, but he managed, "So empty. Derek, my cunt is so empty. I need you in, need you filling me. Need your cock, need your knot. _Please_."

"There we go," Derek said, releasing his cheeks to stroke up his side. "Okay. Just stay still, baby, and I'll give you what you need."

Stiles froze, and Derek took hold of his cock, bringing it to press against the gape of Stiles's loose hole. The head sank inside, and then Stiles slammed his hips back, taking the rest of Derek inside in one go.

Derek inhaled at being suddenly engulfed. He grabbed Stiles's hips and held him still a moment, torn between being pleased at his boy's eagerness or cross that he hadn't waited for Derek's word.

He settled on pleased. There would be time later to train him to wait for Derek's order.

He kept hold of Stiles's hips, using his grip on them as leverage to fuck into Stiles harder and deeper, to Stiles's moaned approval. Derek decided against drawing this fucking out too long -- they would have three or four days to spend doing almost nothing but having sex. They could take the edge off this first round, and Derek would be able to concentrate later on what he should introduce to Stiles, now that his inhibitions were lowered and he would do anything if it meant getting Derek's cock and knot inside him.

That decided, Derek kept one hand on Stiles's hip and raised the other to his shoulder, pulling Stiles's whole body back against him even as he rammed himself in again and again. Stiles shouted incoherent words as Derek hammered on his prostate, and his voice reached a higher pitch when Derek finally allowed his knot to start forming.

Stiles's slick, greedy hole accepted Derek's knot easily when he continued thrusting as it grew. The sensation of the muscle of Stiles's rim grasping on his knot and then allowing it through over and over made Derek feel almost light-headed, but he was determined not to come until Stiles did. He wanted Stiles to come on his cock, not from one of their hands after they were tied.

His boy had previously responded well to biting, so Derek laid his sweaty chest on Stiles's back to get closer to his neck. "You full enough yet?" he grunted into Stiles's ear, then bit at Stiles's neck. "You want my knot, Stiles?"

"Yes!" Stiles wailed. " _Please_ , I want your knot!"

"Good boy," Derek said, stopping his thrust as the widest part of his knot passed through Stiles's rim and twisting his hips. "Come for me, Stiles."

With one more twist of Derek's hips, Stiles did come, collapsing forward on the bed with the force of his orgasm.

Derek levered himself off Stiles's back and pulled his hips up, leaving the rest of Stiles sprawled. Now that the omega was loose and pliant with his first climax, Derek fucked into him with only a few more thrusts before his knot swelled enough to tie them together. Derek allowed himself to come, finally, _finally_ knotting his omega.

He pulled Stiles back against him as he fell on his side, molding himself so he fit against all of Stiles's curves and angles. The boy was already asleep again, and Derek decided to let him rest. He'd get little enough of that as his body urged him to stuff himself with Derek's cock in every waking moment. It was only just past dawn, so Derek closed his eyes and went back to sleep himself.

Derek woke for good at about eight, his softened cock still inside Stiles. Stiles only woke up when Derek withdrew, and his first words were an unintelligible groan followed by thrusting his ass back against Derek's groin.

"Good morning, baby," Derek said, running a hand over the obscene curve of Stiles's ass. "How do you feel?"

Stiles turned his face over his shoulder to blink at him with one visible eye. "Empty," he replied plaintively. "Hot. Jittery. Like I can think again, but I need…" He trailed off, but turned over fully so he could plaster himself along Derek's front, rubbing their cocks together.

Derek's hand was still on Stiles's ass, and he cupped one cheek, his index and middle finger dipping into the crack to play lightly against Stiles's hole. Stiles lifted his hips into the caress, but Derek took his fingers away, then lifted his hand.

"I need to use the bathroom," he said, putting a finger on top of Stiles's lips, "and then I'll grab a quick breakfast. Are you hungry yet?"

Stiles shook his head -- unsurprising; omegas did not need to eat or drink very frequently while in heat, their bodies closing off the path to their intestines and opening the way to their wombs, though they would gorge themselves once the heat was over -- and took the tip of Derek's finger into his mouth. Derek smiled and shook his head before tugging it free.

"I might be a little bit," Derek continued. "Will you be all right, or do you want me to get out a dildo for you until I get back?"

Stiles tilted his head. "I'll be all right," he decided. "But hurry?"

"Of course." Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles lightly on the mouth before pulling away and rolling out of bed.

He did his business in the bathroom as quickly as he could, and barely looked at the boy stretched out on the bed as he passed through the room to the rest of the house. He rushed through assembling a breakfast that would keep his energy high, and practically bolted his meal. He kept an ear out for Stiles, but didn't hear anything more worrying than a few cut-off whimpers and moans. Derek figured he was probably humping the bed and found that the friction on his cock just wasn't enough.

True enough, Derek saw Stiles's hips thrusting against the sheets when he returned to the bedroom, but like earlier that morning, he also had several fingers stuffed into his hole. He turned his head to face Derek, looking vaguely apologetic.

"I wasn't all right," he said, and closed his eyes. "Too empty. Still too empty."

Happy to watch his boy fuck his own hand for a bit, Derek thought about where to take this opportunity. Finally, he said, "I know this is hard for you, baby. You feel so desperate all the time, don't you?"

"Uh-uh," Stiles managed, opening his eyes again and looking at Derek as if wondering why he was not inside him yet.

"Well, I know a few tricks that might ease the ache a little. Distract you from how empty you feel."

"Tricks?"

Derek nodded. "Can I try, Stiles? Will you let me do what I can to help you?"

As if exhausted from mustering the concentration to speak, Stiles nodded silently and turned his face into the sheets. Derek took that as permission enough, and opened his trunk.

He had many things inside the trunk that he wished to try on Stiles -- and many he thought he would get the opportunity to try soon, as tricks to help Stiles out. First, however, he drew out a simple pair of nipple clamps on a long, thin chain. These in hand, he climbed back on the bed and sat up against the pillows.

"Come here, baby," he ordered, and immediately had Stiles sitting in his lap. Derek prevented him from seating himself on Derek's cock right away with both hands on his hips and pulled his boy closer up his chest. Stiles looked confused, and wriggled against Derek, leaking slick all over his stomach.

"Try to be still a moment, would you, baby," Derek commanded softly.

Stiles froze, but his head fell back when Derek brought his hands up to palm the boy's nipples, then take them each between them and index finger and pinch them into stiffness. Stiles began to tremble, but he did not move his body away as Derek brought the clamps up to those hardened nubs.

When Derek pulled away, laying back to survey his boy, he was satisfied to see Stiles sitting with his mouth open and eyes wide, blood blooming in his cheeks and streaking down his chest where the nipple clamps and their chain hung like an ornament.

"Beautiful," Derek murmured. There were other things he wanted to decorate his boy with later, but having Stiles naked but for the clamps…well, there was something to be said for the minimalist look.

"Derek?" Stiles continued to tremble, and while he didn't move to touch the plastic imprisoning his nipples, his whole face was open and confused.

"You feel it, don't you?" Derek said, reaching out a hand to tug lightly on the chain and gratified by Stiles's gasp. "Such tight pressure on your sensitive little tits. How does it feel, baby?"

"It hurts," Stiles said faintly, his tone almost…wondering. "I…it's good, but it hurts."

Derek smiled. "Is it a good distraction from how empty you feel?"

That surprised an almost soundless laugh from Stiles. "Well, it _was_ , until you reminded me."

Derek's smile widened into a full grin. "Then fill yourself," he said.

Stiles needed no further instruction to lift himself up, grab Derek's dick, and sink onto it with a relieved sigh.

Stiles rode himself to orgasm, but Derek was gratified when it was the light tugging on the chain between the clamps that pushed him over the edge. When Derek knotted him, he did take the clamps off so that Stiles could comfortably slump against his chest, and was already making plans for their use in the future.

The rest of Stiles's heat passed similarly, with Derek introducing Stiles to various sexual acts and accessories as a distraction from the constant feeling of emptiness whenever Derek was not resting in his cunt. In truth, Derek did actually need the distraction to recover -- an alpha's refractory period was much smaller when exposed to the pheromones of an omega in heat, but he did still have a refractory period.

So he set Stiles face down on his lap and spanked his plush cheeks, watching them gain a rosy blush that deepened at each smack of Derek's palm. He let Stiles rub himself off as he was spanked, to be sure he associated the spanking with pleasure, and then he let Stiles lie on his stomach as he parted those reddened cheeks and ate out Stiles's cunt with such fervor that it brought the omega to another climax.

He tied a blindfold around Stiles's eyes and thoroughly mapped his boy's body with his hands and mouth, cataloguing every mole and every erogenous zone. When Stiles would not stop trying to touch Derek, interrupting him, he bound Stiles's wrists in soft leather cuffs and hooked them against the headboard. He left Stiles blindfolded when he flipped him over and slid inside, and his boy cried out from unexpected pleasure.

Stiles had been more dubious about the little ball gag, but he let Derek fit it into his mouth, and it became perhaps the greatest distraction. Stiles was so preoccupied with the ball in his mouth that he seemed to barely notice when Derek buckled him into a spreader bar; then again, he had been keeping his legs spread wide for almost the entire heat thus far.

And throughout the heat, Stiles was not satisfied unless he had either Derek's cock or a plug stopping Derek's come from dripping out. Derek used a small plug, one that kept the come inside without being near big or deep enough to let Stiles actually feel full. Stiles wanted to wear the plug everywhere, playing with it idly as Derek washed him in the shower, or wiggling in his seat as Derek coaxed some soup into him.

The heat finally broke four days after it started. Stiles slept for almost twelve hours when it was over, and when he woke up, Derek settled him in a bath while he made triple portions of Stiles's favorite meals. When he plucked Stiles from the bath and dried him off, his boy turned into his arms and pressed closer with a content sigh, amber-brown eyes looking at him with the beginnings of adoration.

Derek held him closer and pressed a kiss into his hair. He couldn't wait for the rest of his life with this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Progression Chapter One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2634449), for the optional Stiles perspective vignette for this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

On November 14th, about a week after Derek's twenty-third birthday, he and Stiles stood in front of their family and friends at the courthouse to make their claim legal.

"I, Derek, take you, Przemysław, to be my claimed omega and husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and protect, till death us do part."

Derek had a tongue for languages, but he'd had to practice Stiles's full name for hours to make sure he got it right. As it passed fluidly -- and correctly -- from his lips, Stiles beamed at him, his hands held in both of Derek's.

"I, Przemysław, take you, Derek, to be my claimed alpha and husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and obey, till death us do part."

The judge proclaimed them mated in the eyes of the law and the community, and for the first time in sight of all their family and friends, Derek bent down and took Stiles's mouth with his. He could not linger as long as he wanted, but he made sure to kiss his omega as deeply and passionately as he could before pulling away. As he turned to face their audience, he hid his smile at seeing Stiles's body sway after him.

Tucking one of Stiles's hands into his arm, he walked forward to greet their guests and show off his omega. They had not previously spent time with each other's families -- the time before the first partnered heat was deliberately private so they might build a foundation for their relationship and make sure they were compatible before the legal claim. But now they had proven their compatibility and the strength of their relationship, and Derek could finally introduce his omega to his family.

Most of the people in the room were Hales. The Hales were a large pack anyway, and often had alphas, therefore expanding further with every generation. On Stiles's side, there was only his father, and then his friend Scott -- another omega, who had not yet had his heat -- and Scott's parents.

Still, as the group moved to another room in the building, set aside for a small reception before Derek took Stiles home, the Hales made the Stilinskis and McCalls welcome, enfolding them easily into the chattering pack. Derek led Stiles up to the front to meet his parents, and accepted their congratulatory hugs.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, Stiles," Talia said, pulling him away from Derek to tuck his hand into her arm instead. "He's told me a lot about you. He's very determined to be a good alpha to you, you know."

"I know," Stiles replied, looking back at Derek as Talia tugged him away to meet more family members. "He has been really good. I'm glad it's him I'm mated to."

Derek's attention was pulled away from his mother and mate's conversation when his uncle Peter strolled in front of him, followed by both of his omegas. "Congratulations, Nephew," Peter said, giving Derek a genuine smile.

Derek accepted Peter's handshake, and nodded at the two omegas. Jordan was smiling as well, but Jackson looked bored and slightly petulant.

Sometimes Derek wondered what it was like, having two omegas. It wasn't very common -- the distribution of alphas and omegas in the population was pretty equal, so most alphas only had one mate. Sometimes, though, alphas mated with other alphas, or with betas. When that happened, there were enough omegas that an alpha could sometimes take a second mate.

Derek was pretty happy just having Stiles, though. Maybe he'd want another omega in the future and maybe he wouldn't, but for now, he was just glad to have finally made his claim on Stiles legal.

Peter looked sidelong at Derek, then said to Jackson, "Why don't you two go get yourselves something to drink." 

Jackson eyed his alpha, but allowed Jordan to tug him away to a table with drinks. Peter watched them go, then turned back to Derek. Once they were out of earshot, he continued, "How has he been?"

"He's perfect," Derek told his uncle, smiling to himself as he remembered how well Stiles was responding to him. "He takes my lead so well, and he's enjoyed everything I've done with him so far."

"Good." Peter nodded. "Do you think you'll be ready to share him in a year or so?"

"Maybe even sooner," Derek replied, and matched Peter's grin.

He didn't manage to reclaim Stiles throughout the reception, as Talia took him around and introduced him to the pack, and his friend Scott joined him. He did, however, manage to have similar a conversation with his mate's father.

"He settling in okay?" John asked, watching his son move around the room.

Derek nodded. "Has he seemed unhappy, in his visits with you?"

"Oh, no." John shook his head. "No, he says you've been treating him right. I'm glad. It's just hard to let your baby go. You'll see, eventually."

Not yet, though. Alphas with young omegas usually took birth control until the omega was at least eighteen. Omegas were the sex most biologically suited for pregnancy and childbirth, but it was still easier on them when they were finished growing themselves.

"It must be even harder to let go of your omega," Derek murmured.

John inclined his head. "He's been mine for twelve years, and it was time he had a proper alpha to himself," he said gruffly. "But as much as you prepare yourself for your relationship changing, it can still be hard to accept that your boy needs different things now."

"He'll always need his father," Derek offered, putting a hand on John's shoulder for a moment. "And I don't think it'll be too long before he's ready for the change in your relationship as well."

"You think?" John smiled, just a small curve of his lips. "I've been hoping he would do well with his own alpha. He hasn't always been an easy child you raise, you know. Always so curious, always wanting to know why, always getting into everything and then talking his way out of getting punished. I'm glad to see you have him well in hand."

"I think part of it has been that he was getting used to me," Derek said slowly. "But maybe I've just found a good focus for his curiosity."

John chuckled. "Good," he replied. "Like I said, I was hoping having his own alpha would help."

Derek nodded. "I'll let you know when you can start coming over. Let you see for yourself how much he's been learning."

"I'll look forward to it, but I'm in no hurry. You just make sure he's ready first," John said. "You take care of him, you hear?"

"Of course," Derek agreed. "Always."

Derek stayed at the reception, snacking on the hors d'oeuvres and sipping a glass of wine as he made the rounds. Eventually he caught up with Stiles and wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping his boy at his side and listening to his family exclaim about how well they looked together, and wasn't Stiles just the cutest thing.

It wasn't that long before Derek just felt done with all the people, and ready to be alone with Stiles again. He said goodbye to his parents and siblings, watched as Stiles hugged his father and Scott, and gratefully pulled his mate away.

Then, when they finally got home, he rewarded Stiles for keeping the plug in the entire time, and gave him some more come to hold close inside.

*

They had sex a lot more frequently after their official claiming.

After their first heat together, after Derek proved he could satisfy Stiles's desperation to be filled, it was like a barrier broke in Stiles. Before the heat, as much as he'd clearly enjoyed letting Derek please him, and pleasing Derek in return, he'd still been almost hesitant. He hadn't really felt the _need_ for sex with a partner that was built into omega biology.

All of that changed after the heat. Even when the heat dissipated and Stiles didn't need to be fucked immediately and frequently, a true appetite for sex had awoken in him. If they were both home, at least once a day, Stiles came looking for Derek and pulled him away from whatever he was doing, tugging him to the bedroom. Derek always allowed this, unless he was doing something time-sensitive, and even then, he finished his business as quickly as he could and searched out Stiles himself.

This was one of the most crucial times in their relationship. Derek needed to encourage Stiles's sexual appetite, but he also needed to firmly establish himself as in charge of it, to make sure that Stiles, and Stiles's body, understood that Derek knew best how to please and satisfy him.

So he permitted Stiles to drag him to the bedroom, but once there, he always took control. He started introducing the things he had first used during Stiles's heat, now that Stiles was in greater control over himself. Still, as Derek had planned, Stiles remembered well how good it had felt being bound during his heat, and being blindfolded, and barely needed time to think about it before he was agreeing to the cuffs and blindfold again.

Derek also began training Stiles to sit in his lap and take him even outside their bedroom, and not just for immediate sexual gratification.

"You like it, don't you, baby?" he asked, still clothed on the couch with Stiles in his lap. "Being full? You drag me to our room often enough."

Stiles flushed. "So you just want me to sit on you? Not even doing anything?"

"You will be doing something," Derek told him, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "You'll be keeping my cock nice and warm inside you the whole time you're sitting on me. I love being inside you, you know. And you will get to keep yourself full. Don't you often feel empty, when we're done and I've pulled out of you? You complain about it nearly every time."

Stiles nodded. "So empty," he murmured, and shivered. "I like having you fill me."

"I know you do. Do you want to try it, baby? Just holding me so nice and warm and full inside you, while we watch TV or read or you're on your computer?"

Stiles agreed, and Derek put on a movie as Stiles eased himself onto Derek's cock, sighing as his ass came to rest against Derek's hips. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles's waist and pulled his back against his chest.

He didn't let Stiles move throughout the whole movie, though the boy kept wriggling on his lap like he wanted more friction. "Shhh," he whispered in Stiles's ear whenever he wiggled too much. "You don't want this to be over too soon, do you? Don't you want to stay full for as long as you can? I'll let you ride me when the movie is over."

"But I need--" Stiles protested, still shifting his hips incrementally.

"I know, I know," Derek soothed. "But you like this too, don't you? Staying full? Concentrate on that, baby, on how much you like being full." He pressed one hand against Stiles's belly, where he could almost imagine he felt the outline of his cock. He wasn't quite big enough when he wasn't knotting, but he would save that for later. Right now he needed to teach Stiles to stay on his cock even without a knot holding him there.

Of course, he also wanted to fuck Stiles. Wanted the friction, to feel Stiles's ass moving around him. This was good too, though. Stiles was still so warm and tight, holding Derek close inside him just because Derek told him to.

When the movie was finally over, Stiles's eyes were desperate as he twisted to look at Derek. Derek smiled and leaned back further into the couch. "Well?" he said. "You wanted to ride me, so you're doing all the work. Come on, baby. Ride me."

Stiles gave a little cry, then braced his hands on Derek's knees and shifted his legs so he knelt straddling Derek on the couch. Now with the leverage to do so, he fucked himself hard on Derek's cock, little moans escaping from him at every thrust.

Derek looked down at his lap, where Stiles's greedy cunt swallowed Derek's cock over and over again. Derek always loved fucking Stiles from behind, where he could see that tiny hole stretching to accommodate him.

With a louder cry, Stiles thrust his head back and arched his back, and his hole clenched down even tighter on Derek's cock. Derek brought a hand around to Stiles's front, where he was able to catch the last drops of fluid spurting from Stiles's dick. He brought his hand up to Stiles's mouth, pleased when Stiles automatically opened it to clean off his own spunk.

"Good boy," Derek said in his ear as Stiles slumped back against him. "Coming on your alpha's cock like that. Do you want my come too, Stiles?"

"Yes," Stiles replied, rousing slightly. "Yes, please. Come inside me, Derek."

"Good," Derek repeated, and bit at Stiles's neck, covering it in marks that would soon bruise. He planted his feet, grasped Stiles's hips tightly, and started thrusting up even harder than Stiles had been riding him. Soon enough, he felt his orgasm approaching, and let himself come, filling Stiles up even more. He could have drawn out his orgasm further, but his boy was tired and now wasn't the time to teach his little omega to take him even when Stiles was tired and sore.

However, another side effect of having made it through their first heat and their official claiming was that Stiles finally seemed to fully relax around him. For the most part Derek was pleased to see him fully comfortable in his new home with his alpha, but sometimes…

Sometimes, Derek remembered that his mate was only twelve. And there were downsides to that.

"Stiles, come to bed," Derek said, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Just one more level," Stiles said, not looking away from his game.

Derek sighed, and left him to his game. He made it through his nightly routine and settled with a book in bed, waiting for Stiles to join him. And waiting, and waiting.

Eventually he hauled himself back out to the living room, where Stiles was still playing. "Stiles," he huffed. "It's late. You need to come to bed."

"It's the weekend," Stiles replied. "I'm mated now, aren't I? So I'm an adult, and I can decide my own bedtime."

Derek moved until he stood directly in front of the screen, making Stiles pause his game with a glare. "It may be the weekend," Derek said slowly, "and you may be mated, but you still need _some_ sleep. Stiles. Come to bed."

Thankfully, Stiles capitulated once he met Derek's eyes, but that was only the beginning.

Stiles started refusing to go to bed on time, even on school nights. That at least tapered off when Derek told him he could either go to bed on time and have sex or stay up late and just go to sleep, but his behavior took an abrupt turn into the obnoxious that Derek didn't like and didn't know what to do with.

Stiles either flitted from activity to activity without paying any of them much attention -- including talking to Derek -- or he got so intensely focused on one that he ignored everything around him -- also including Derek. While Derek understood that Stiles couldn't help it, and mostly didn't get angry with him for it, he couldn't help but find it aggravating. He made sure Stiles continued taking his ADHD medication, but wasn't sure what else to do.

What was worse was the way Stiles started poking around all over the house. It was Stiles's home now, and Derek wanted him to be comfortable there, and didn't mind him exploring, but did he have to go digging through Derek's filing cabinet to look at his private financial information, or reading Derek's unfinished articles on his computer? It was like the boy had two modes of operation -- boundaries everywhere, especially around himself, or no boundaries at all, especially for other people.

The final straw to Stiles's snooping, though, came when Derek found him digging through the trunk at the foot of their bed.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked when he came into their room. He made sure to keep his voice even and calm, despite the way his silk scarves had been tossed on the floor, his different sets of handcuffs and cock rings had been strewn about, his paddle was propped up against the trunk, and Stiles's hands clenched on the riding crop he was inspecting when Derek first spoke.

Stiles dropped the crop and scrambled to his feet, but his face hardened in stubbornness. "It's not like you were hiding the key all that well if you didn't want me to get in there, dude. And it's not like this stuff isn't relevant to me."

"But it's still mine," Derek said softly. "As evidenced by the fact that the trunk was locked, even if you figured out where the key was. You know, you're not showing very much respect for me, Stiles."

Stiles took a step back, his eyes widening. "What? Derek, no. I just want to know everything--"

Stiles's dad had warned him about the curiosity. Well, let this be a learning opportunity. For both of them.

"I know." Derek took a step forward. "But if there's something you want to know about, something that is clearly private, the obvious solution is to ask. Not to go looking through my files and my computer and my trunk."

Red rose up Stiles's cheeks at this recitation, and his gaze dropped to the floor, shame tingeing his scent. Derek surveyed this picture of abashment impassively. He let the silence stretch uncomfortably, then said, "I'm disappointed, Stiles." The boy flinched. "It doesn't feel like you respect me very much--"

"Yes I do!" Stiles cried, lifting his head again. "You're my alpha, I do respect you, really!"

Derek raised an eyebrow. "And now you're interrupting me," he pointed out, and Stiles's teeth clicked as his mouth snapped shut. Derek shook his head slowly. "First the bedtime thing, and now this? Stiles, if there's something more you need from me, just tell me. If you're unhappy with something I'm doing, I need to know."

Stiles bounced on his toes as Derek spoke, opening and closing his mouth, but he didn't interrupt. When Derek finished and inclined his head to indicate he was done, Stiles burst out, "No, Derek, please! It's nothing you've done, honest, you're wonderful, you're so good to me! It's just me." He sniffled and rubbed his hand across his eyes. "It's not your fault, okay, it's mine. You don't have to do anything different."

"But I do." Now Derek stepped forward, and took Stiles's hands in his. "If you're having trouble remembering good behavior, maybe I can help with that."

Stiles sniffled again, but didn't remove his hands from Derek's. "Help how?" he mumbled.

Derek freed one hand to tip Stiles's chin up to make his boy meet his eyes. "I need to punish you for what you just did," he said, his grip on Stiles's chin firming when Stiles tried to look away. "But I'll reward you for acting like a good boy. You want to be a good boy for me, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded, eyes big. "I want to be good for you," he agreed softly.

"Good." Derek pressed a kiss against Stiles's mouth, then released him and stepped back. "Now, I want to teach you, but I don't want to hurt you. If I do anything that you can't handle, I want you to tell me, Stiles. Say the word 'red' and I'll stop. Okay?"

Stiles nodded again. "Okay."

Derek crossed his arms. "Good. Now I want you to take off your clothes and turn around to face the bed. Stay on your feet."

Stiles tugged his shirt over his head, then paused. "What are you going to do?"

Derek looked at him until he continued undressing, then said, "You want to know what's in my trunk? Well, you'll find out. Most of it I think we'll save for later, but some of these things…" He bent down to pick up the riding crop. "I think you're curious about some of these things."

Stiles, now fully naked, glanced back and zeroed in on the riding crop. He spun his head back around and shivered. "I…Derek, I don't want to be whipped."

Derek trailed the tongue of the crop down his back in a light caress, ending at the curve of Stiles's ass. "That's fine, baby. I wasn't going to whip you anyway. But I'll show you some other things I can do with this. Does that sound okay, Stiles? Like I told you, I want to teach you a lesson, but I don't want to hurt you."

Derek heard him swallow. "Okay," he finally said.

"Good boy." Stiles shivered again, but not, Derek thought, from fear this time.

Derek picked up two pairs of the cuffs Stiles had left on the floor, and one of the cock rings, setting them on the bed where Stiles could see them. He also dug deeper into the open trunk for the chains that went with the handcuffs, since his bed was too wide to cuff Stiles to the posts without them.

"Here's what we're going to do," Derek said, once the chains were on the bed as well. "I'm going to tie you to the bed, arms and legs spread. If your hands or feet start tingling or feeling numb, I want you to tell me. I'm going to get you hard and put the cock ring on you to make sure you don't come until I've given permission. Then I'm going to play with you, Stiles. If there's something you want, you must ask for it. You must answer me whenever I ask you a question, and you must call me Alpha. Do you understand?"

Stiles nodded, then cleared his throat and said, "Yes, Alpha. I understand."

"Good," Derek said. "Now spread your legs and lift your arms out."

He quickly fastened Stiles's arms to the posts, making sure there was enough slack in the chain that Stiles could bend his elbows a little. He made equally quick work of tying his ankles apart as well, nudging the boy slightly wider as he did.

Derek straightened, surveying his boy with satisfaction. Tied spread-eagle to the posts of the bed, Stiles could do no more than wriggle his body, open to whatever Derek wanted to do with him.

He moved forward to plaster his still-clothed body against Stiles's naked backside, reaching a hand down to close around Stiles's cock. He pumped it with a loose grip just enough to get it hard, then grabbed the cock ring on the bed and slid it on.

"There," Derek said in Stiles's ear. "Remember, Stiles. No coming until I've given permission, and I won't give permission until you ask for it. But you also have to earn it, Stiles. Show me that you can be a good boy."

"Yes, Alpha," Stiles said, voice tight, scent a mix of nerves and lust, and Derek nodded and stepped back.

He didn't pick up the riding crop yet, though. First he retrieved the lube and coated his fingers in slick. "Relax for me," he murmured, and parted Stiles's cheeks to press two fingers to his hole.

But he didn't penetrate Stiles, not yet. First he ran his fingers around the rim, over and over, until it loosened just from the stimulation. Stiles was moaning, as he did whenever Derek played with his hole, but Derek ignored his incoherent noises. He pressed on Stiles's rim without dipping inside, tracing circles around it until it started to open.

Soon Stiles's hole was so loose and greedy to have something inside it that Derek had only to rest a finger on the edge before he was sucked in. Stiles's cunt was warm and pulsing, clenching on his finger. Derek pushed it in slowly, curling his finger slightly so that each knuckle pushed past the rim as it went in. He drew the finger out just as slowly, then started a rhythm, fucking Stiles with just one finger.

Stiles moaned and shuddered throughout his slow fingering, but as minutes passed and Derek kept it to one finger, Stiles took in a deep breath and said, "More. More, please."

"More what?" Derek reminded him, still fucking him slow and steady.

Stiles choked out a whine, then continued, "More of your fingers, please, Derek. Alpha. Please."

"Good," Derek murmured, and when his finger slid out again, his next stroke inward was with two.

He kept up that pace, playing with Stiles's hole more than stretching it, avoiding his prostate, and not adding another finger until Stiles asked. Finally he had four fingers in and Stiles was reduced to panting and gasping at the stimulation at his rim.

Then Derek withdrew all his fingers. Stiles cried out at the sudden emptiness, thrusting his ass back the best he could with his arms and legs tied up. "Alpha, Derek, please!" he begged. "Put them back, please!"

Now Derek picked up the riding crop, but Stiles didn't appear to notice, still pleading for his fingers. "You sure you want my fingers?" Derek asked. "I was thinking I would give you something else, but if you want my fingers back…"

"No!" Stiles said, trying to twist his head around to look at Derek before giving up. "No, I want your dick. Please, Alpha, can I have your dick?"

"Not what I was thinking of," Derek said, and once more trailed the tongue of the crop down Stiles's back. "You haven't proved to me that you deserve my dick yet. But I know how much you need to be filled, baby. I want you to learn, but I don't want to be cruel."

"Oh…" Stiles's body wriggled. Derek reversed the crop in his hand so he had the handle facing Stiles, then nudged it up against Stiles's hole.

"Well, Stiles?" Derek said, tapping the handle against the gaping hole. "Do you want to be filled or not? Because I can just leave you here until I think you've learned your lesson. Go take care of myself in the bathroom."

"No!" Stiles thrust his ass back again, trying to impale himself on the crop. "Please, Alpha, put it in. Fill me up."

Derek smiled. "Good boy," he said, and pressed the handle of the crop in and up as Stiles mumbled thanks and pleas for more and harder and deeper. Derek kept the penetration slow and steady, though, watching Stiles's hot cunt eagerly engulf the crop, so wet and loose from Derek's fingering and the omega's own arousal that there was almost no resistance.

"Look at you," Derek murmured, sliding most of the handle back out before thrusting in again. "So greedy to have anything inside you. That's such a slutty hole you have, isn't it, Stiles?"

"Hnnnnn!" Stiles's hips moved incrementally, pushing back ever so slightly onto the crop. Derek waited a moment to see if Stiles would say anything else, then pulled the crop out until only the very tip rested against Stiles's hole. Stiles stiffened and struggled amongst his chains briefly before he panted, "Please put it back! Alpha, please put it back!"

"I asked you a question," Derek reminded him, rotating the crop on the hole. "I suppose your reaction is enough of an answer, but I want you to say it, Stiles. Tell me how slutty your cunt is. Tell me what a little whore you are for being filled. Then maybe you can have the crop back."

The chain links clinked as Stiles shifted. "I…but I…I'm not a whore."

God, the boy sounded so _confused_. So hesitant. He was absolutely delicious, especially when he still smelled so aroused despite his confusion.

"No?" Derek took the crop away entirely, ignoring Stiles's whimper of protest. He tapped the tongue against both of Stiles's ass cheeks, one at a time. "It sounds like you are. You'll do anything to have something inside you, to be fucked and filled. You want cock, but you'll even settle for a riding crop if it's fucking you. That sounds like a slut to me. Like a perfect. Little. Whore." On each of the last three words, Derek slapped the crop lightly against Stiles's ass, barely even enough to sting.

"But I…I don't…"

Now to sweeten it. Derek stroked his hand down Stiles's side, stepped up to him to press a kiss on his shoulder where it met his neck. "Oh, baby. Wanting to be filled isn't a bad thing. I'm _glad_ you like being fucked so much. I love fucking you, you know. With my dick, with this crop, with my fingers…you're so _beautiful_ when you're slutty for me. I love it so much."

"You do?" Stiles whispered, head hanging forward.

Derek slid onto the bed in front of Stiles so he could look into the boy's eyes. "I do," he said firmly, and gave Stiles a kiss on the mouth. "You're so gorgeous as my little whore, needing to be filled. Watching you be so slutty makes me want to give you everything."

"It does?" Stiles wriggled his ass, looked down at his cock.

Derek laughed gently, pressing more kisses against Stiles's mouth and his forehead. "Yes, but," he bopped Stiles affectionately on the nose, "you are not getting out of your lesson that way. As much as I love it when you're a slut for me, I won't feel right about giving you what you want until you prove that you deserve it."

Stiles slumped in his bonds. "Yes, Alpha," he murmured.

"Good." Derek smiled and moved back around Stiles. "Now, let's try this again. Remember how important it is to communicate with me if you want something. Tell me how slutty your cunt is, and maybe I'll give you the crop back."

"I -- I -- " Stiles shook his head. His heart pounded loud and fast as he struggled with the words.

Derek stroked the tongue down his spine. "It's okay, baby," he said. "Take your time. I know you're not used to thinking of yourself that way. Just remember that I don't think any less of you for being my little whore -- and remember too that you won't get filled again until you tell me how much you need it."

Stiles took a deep breath, then another one, scent suffusing with iron determination, and said, "Please, Alpha. I feel so empty. My -- my slutty cunt needs to be filled. Please put the crop back inside me."

"That's better." Derek thrust the crop back inside Stiles's hole in one smooth, quick motion, making Stiles stiffen and cry out.

Now he fucked Stiles steadily with the crop, pulling one cheek to the side so he could watch the handle disappearing inside the puffy hole. He angled it to hit continuously against Stiles's prostate, and soon his boy was begging Derek to let him come.

"Have you proved you deserve it yet?" Derek asked, pushing the boy further and further to the edge. "I don't know. You haven't been a good boy for me much lately."

"I'll be good!" Stiles shouted. "I'll be good, I'll be good, I want to be good! Please let me come, Alpha, please let me, I'll do anything!"

"Will you?" Derek stopped thrusting, though he didn't remove the crop. "Anything?"

"I'm your slut, your whore!" Stiles twisted his head to look at Derek out of the corner of his eye. "Please, Alpha, I'm slutty for you, I _need_ it!"

Derek sighed in contentment. "Oh, you _are_ a gorgeous thing, aren't you. All right, baby, here's what you're going to do. I'm going to unlock your cuffs, and while I do, I want you to clench down on that crop and keep it in you. If it falls, you won't be coming for a little while longer yet. When your arms and legs are free, you can let go of the crop, but I want you to get on the bed and present for me. Tell me again how slutty you are and I'll let you suck my cock. Does that sound okay?"

"I…yes, Alpha, but…will you fuck me, after?"

"I'm not sure you've earned my cock in your ass yet," Derek told him. "But if you're good, I'll let you have my come on your face and in your mouth."

The lines of Stiles's tense back smoothed a little. "Yes, Alpha."

"Okay, now clench down." Derek let go of the crop, and was pleased to see it didn't fall, held tight in the strong grip of Stiles's cunt muscles. He lingered a little as he unlocked first Stiles's wrists and then his ankles, watching that ass flex a little as it held onto the crop. When all of Stiles's limbs were finally free, he said, "Okay, baby. You can let go now."

The crop fell to the carpet, and Derek put it aside to be cleaned later. Stiles did not need a reminder to get on the bed, and scrambled up there with trembling limbs. He raised himself to hands and knees, spreading his legs so Derek could see his loose, puffy hole clearly.

"Please, Alpha," Stiles said, also without further prompting. God, he'd really lucked out when the Sheriff offered his omega son to the Hales and Derek was next in line to get his own. "I need you so much. My holes are so empty. I need your dick in my ass, in my mouth, I wish I could have it both places at the same time, fill me up so completely that you never leave me. I want your come so much. Please, I'm a slut, I'm your slut, please let me have your dick."

Derek had been undressing as Stiles spoke, and when he finally fell silent, Derek was naked. He got on the bed above the covers and propped himself up against the pillows, spreading his legs wide for Stiles to settle between. His cock was fully hard after everything they'd done, but he gave it a few pumps to catch Stiles's attention.

"Good boy," he said, and those two small words made Stiles close his eyes and shudder. "Come here, baby. My cock is ready for you to suck it. If you're a good little cockslut, I'll give you my come."

Stiles practically pounced on Derek's cock, sliding forward on his front and wrapping one arm around Derek's waist to pull himself even closer. Derek had taught him well how to give a blowjob over the past several months, so he started by licking and kissing the head of Derek's cock over the foreskin, then licked up the underside, focusing on the head. Derek sighed and settled in, pushing a hand into Stiles's hair, petting it in small motions.

Stiles started pushing the foreskin back, licking at the frenulum as he took more and more of Derek's cock in his mouth. He couldn't fit it all in, not yet, but he'd learned to cover the rest of Derek's dick with his hand, play with his balls, press against his perineum. He had his eyes closed in concentration, and the sight of him so completely focused on Derek's pleasure, combined with the smell of his arousal and the stimulation and suction of that hot, wet mouth, brought Derek close to the edge faster than he wanted.

He tightened his hand in Stiles's hair, pulling him off slightly and ignoring the pout curved around the rest of his cock. "Relax your throat, baby," he murmured. "I'm going to fuck your face."

Stiles relaxed and held his face still, and Derek started slowly, easing in deeper and then pulling out slowly. He thrust in almost to the point of making Stiles choke, then pulling back again. He set up a rhythm like that, forcing Stiles to the very edge of his comfort zone as the boy just relaxed his throat the best he could and let him. Let Derek fist his hand tightly in his hair, let him thrust his hips up and slam into Stiles's mouth and throat with greater speed and force than he usually used. The whole time he was moaning around Derek's cock like he couldn't get enough.

Derek felt his orgasm approaching and finally decided to give in. He pulled out of Stiles's mouth, taking himself in hand. "Close your eyes and keep your mouth open," Derek ordered. He shifted up on his knees to get closer to Stiles's face.

Stiles obeyed immediately, stilling his body as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth wider. Watching his boy open to him, receptive and pliant, pushed Derek over the edge. He covered Stiles's face in come, white streaks landing on his mouth, his cheeks, in his hair. Satisfied that he'd marked his omega, he let the rest of his load go in Stiles's mouth, where Stiles swallowed it eagerly.

"That's my beautiful boy," Derek said, sitting back again and pulling Stiles into his lap. He licked the come off Stiles's face and kissed him, sharing the rest of his come and enjoying the desperate way Stiles kissed back.

When Derek finally pulled away, Stiles blinked up at him and asked, "Was it enough? Was I good?"

"You were perfect," Derek assured him, stroking all over his face and body. "Here, I'll take this off--" He reached down to take off the cock ring, tossing it beyond the foot of the bed with the rest of the toys.

He took Stiles's hot, reddened cock, newly freed, in his hand. "Go ahead and come whenever you want, baby," he said, giving the little cock light, soft strokes. "You were so good for me, took your lesson so well. You earned it."

With those words, Stiles buried his face against Derek's chest and came with a hoarse wail. Derek stroked him through it, and lapped up the come he'd caught in his hand when it was over.

"I'm so pleased," Derek murmured to the boy now gone bonelessly pliant in his arms. He picked up Stiles's hand and started rubbing his wrist. "So proud of you. You told me what you wanted so I could give it to you, and you obeyed so well. My beautiful boy." He switched to the other wrist.

Stiles peeked up at him through his eyelashes. "So you're not mad at me anymore? Or disappointed?"

Derek kissed him on the forehead. "Not at all," he replied. "I forgive you, baby. And even when I'm mad at you, you're still my beautiful boy."

Stiles let out a slow breath. "I'm glad," he said, snuggling closer and yawning. "Don't wanna disappoint you…"

"I know," Derek said, now starting to rub Stiles's ankles. "But I promise, baby, I'll always let you know what I expect of you. And even if you do something wrong, I'll still love you."

Stiles opened his eyes wide, jerking up. "You love me?"

"Haven't I said it before?" Stiles slowly shook his head, still wide-eyed but sinking back into Derek's embrace. Derek smiled. "Well, I do. You're my perfect omega and I love you."

For a boy who had seemed on the edge of sleep, Stiles could beam with shocking brightness. "I love you too," he declared, softly but firmly.

Derek smiled wider, pressed another kiss to his boy's face. He almost never wanted to leave this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Progression part two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2634449/chapters/5893676), for Stiles's perspective after this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The holiday season passed, Stiles's first as a Hale. They visited with the pack a lot more, and stayed over at Talia's house with the family over both Thanksgiving and Christmas. In spring, Derek had to discipline Stiles again, for lying to him about staying after school with Scott when instead he'd gotten a detention for talking in class. That time he did use the business end of the riding crop, though very lightly, only enough to sting, because as much as he didn't like snooping, he had to make it clear to Stiles that lying would not be tolerated.

Stiles seemed shocked at the sting of the crop, but as before, Derek cuddled him close after it was over and whispered his forgiveness and his love over and over. "I know you're trying to be my good boy," Derek murmured to the boy clinging to him, face wet. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. What matters is that we don't repeat them."

"You too?" Stiles mumbled against his chest, almost unintelligible.

Derek laughed softly. "Oh yes. My mother could tell you stories of all the mischief I got up to when I was a kid. And of course, Uncle Peter and Jordan were the ones who trained me how to take care of my omega. At least I correct you in private."

Stiles's heart sped up slightly at that, but soon returned to its normal rhythm. Sounding almost on the edge of sleep, he asked, "Will you tell me about your training?"

Derek shifted to settle Stiles more comfortably on his lap. "Well, it's custom for an alpha's next oldest mated relative to explain how to be a good alpha, because you need both the alpha to explain alpha things and the omega to explain omega things. It would have been my sister Laura, but she hasn't wanted to settle down yet, so my uncle Peter trained me."

"Hmmm." Stiles's eyes were closed. "But you were ready to settle down?"

Derek kissed him on one of his closed eyelids. "Very much. I've wanted someone of my own to care for and love, and I'm very lucky to have gotten you."

Stiles smiled. "'m glad," he said. "'m lucky too."

Then Stiles's thirteenth birthday approached, and Derek let Stiles have a small party at his favorite arcade, though all the noise and flashing lights aggravated him. Their second heat together came soon after Stiles's birthday, and then the anniversary of their provisional claim.

The completion of their first year together did mark something in particular, though, and it was time Derek finally discussed it with Stiles. Derek took Stiles out to dinner for their anniversary, and once they were home again, he settled Stiles in his lap, the boy's hot cunt warming his cock. He made sure that Stiles faced him this time, so they could have a proper discussion.

"Stiles," he said, after the boy stopped squirming. "We've talked briefly before about strengthening connections between our family and other alphas. Remember our conversation last summer?"

Stiles stiffened slightly. "Um. The one about sharing?"

"That's the one." Derek pet down Stiles's back until the muscles beneath his hand relaxed. "I've had you all to myself for a year now. No one minds that, but keeping you to myself for any longer, I'll probably seem selfish." Which would hurt his ability to network. Many alphas were reluctant to connect themselves with someone who didn't know how to share.

An "oh" was breathed out in a puff. Stiles lifted his hands from Derek's waist, but didn't seem to know what to do with them and they hovered in the air until he put them down again. "You shouldn't be selfish, I guess," he finally said.

Derek smiled. "I'd like to be," he replied, "but I think the longer we delay, the harder it will be to start, and that will be a disservice to this family, and to you. Did you find some time to talk to Jordan?"

Stiles nodded. "When I was visiting the station one time. I guess it's just…weird, to think it's really going to happen soon."

"We'll ease you into it," Derek assured him. "Start with one at a time. Later you'll want more, but one other alpha will be enough to start with."

"More." Stiles tilted his head and shrugged a little. "Jordan said that too, but he said a lot of things. I guess it may be hard to believe until I'm there."

"Trust me," Derek said, putting his hands on the boy's hips. "I know we've done a lot of things that were new to you, but did you end up disliking any of them?" Stiles shook his head, and Derek curved his hands around to squeeze Stiles's plush cheeks. "This is another new thing, but I know you'll like it too."

Stiles searched his eyes, and Derek tried to project sincerity. Finally Stiles nodded, and said quietly, "I trust you."

"Good. I believe I will invite a guest over next weekend, then." Derek paused. The first guest was properly the omega's previous alpha -- Stiles's father. Did Stiles know that was who would be coming? Should Derek tell him now?

In the end, he decided against it. Maybe Stiles would be surprised and maybe he wouldn't be, but if he required an explanation, it would probably go best with Stiles's father there to help.

In the meantime, he had his cock buried in a deliciously tight, hot cunt. He should do something about that.

The next weekend, John Stilinski arrived promptly at the time arranged. Stiles was in the living room, pretending to casually watch TV and instead jumping at every noise, but Derek waved at him to stay seated when the doorbell rang.

Stiles could not, however, manage to stay away much longer after the door clicked shut. "Dad!" he said, skidding to a halt in the entry between the front hall and the living room. A smile started spreading across his face before abruptly halting, as he seemed to remember what the day's guest was there for. He gulped. "Dad?"

"Hello, Stiles." John grabbed his son in a hug, which Stiles returned before pulling away.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you," he said, "but I…didn't know who our guest would be."

Derek cleared his throat. "Why don't we sit down," he suggested, and led the way back to the living room. Stiles sat on the couch, and Derek sat beside him, but John took a seat in a chair on the other side of the coffee table.

"Okay, Jordan said something about this but I didn't really believe him," Stiles burst out even before Derek could open his mouth. "I mean, you're my dad. I didn't think you'd _want_ …me. Like that."

John leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Stiles, first of all, you're still my son and I'll always love you," he said firmly. He and Derek had consulted on how to explain this to Stiles. John had requested to take the lead, and Derek had agreed. "But our relationship was always going to change as you got older. The way we related to each other right before your mating was not the same as when you were a baby. It's natural for things to change as we reach new stages in our lives."

"So this is natural?" Stiles flailed. "I would never have guessed that things would change like this. Never."

John looked at him knowingly. "Really? Do you remember anything from your first heat, Stiles? Because I do."

"Hey!" Stiles squawked, throwing his hands up, until Derek had to grab one to avoid being hit. "I was desperate, okay, and you were the only alpha around, it was _instinct_. And you didn't even do anything."

"Yes." John nodded. "It was _instinct_. I wasn't just your father, then, I was your alpha. That's part of the undercurrent of every relationship of alpha parent and omega child, Stiles. For most of your life, I was your alpha and you were my omega. It would not have been appropriate to act on that part of the relationship before now, not when I knew you needed an alpha of your own. I especially couldn't have taken you during your heat, when that time together is reserved for you and the person who would be your alpha. But now you have one, and our relationship can accommodate all its aspects."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before? You told me about sharing, but not…this."

"You knowing would have changed our relationship right away," John explained. "I suppose I wanted to just keep my baby boy a little bit longer. I knew you'd be growing up and leaving me soon enough, and that there'd be time to explain things after you settled into your claim."

Derek kept Stiles's hands held close in his, but the boy's muscles didn't tense for more of the flailing. "You really want…?" he asked, his tone almost subdued.

John smiled. "I've looked forward to relating to you as an adult," he said. "Yes, this is part of it, and I've looked forward to this too. I love you, Stiles, and I'm happy to help take care of you."

Stiles kept opening and then closing his mouth, like he had so many things to say that none of them won the race to get out. So Derek squeezed his hand, drawing his attention. "It will be easier if we just get started," he said. "You'll get used to it, and it will become easier."

Stiles looked down at his captured hands. "Right," he said faintly. "How…?"

"I had an idea for that," Derek said, and stood, drawing Stiles up with him. John also got to his feet, and followed as Derek led them to his bedroom.

Derek kissed Stiles quickly, as John closed the door behind them. After he pulled back, he said, "You've mentioned something before, Stiles, that you might still want. Something about having a cock in both your mouth and your ass, full in both your holes. Remember that?"

Stiles's eyes were huge, and his hands grasped Derek's forearms like he needed something to keep him anchored. "Yeah," he replied softly. "I remember."

Derek nodded, stepping back so he could grab the hem of Stiles's shirt and pull it off. "So I thought you might like to take me in your mouth, and we'll give your father his first chance at your pretty little hole." He stuck a hand down Stiles's pants, where, as ordered, he found no underwear. He played with the boy's hole a little before pulling away.

"We could do that," Stiles said, bucking his hips slightly.

"Good." Derek pulled his own shirt off, then stepped out of his pants and underwear. Behind Stiles, John was undressing as well, and Stiles easily shucked his own pants.

Derek caught Stiles up in his arms as he pulled them both on the bed, facing each other, Stiles's legs sprawled around him. "Relax, baby," he murmured in Stiles's ear. "I know you're nervous. I know it's a big change. But we're going to take care of you. Just concentrate on your body and how it feels."

He trailed his lips along Stiles's jaw, nipping lightly until the boy tilted his head back, baring his throat for a sucking kiss. Stiles jerked as John stepped up to the bed and put his hands on Stiles's hips, but he slowly relaxed when John left them there, rubbing small circles against the skin.

Derek kept his mouth at Stiles's neck, taking in greedy inhales of his scent -- traces of apprehension and confusion, which were starting to be overpowered by arousal -- even as he covered every inch of the boy's throat in kisses. He kept one eye on John, who started trailing his fingers up Stiles's sides until the boy shivered. Then John leaned in and started kissing down Stiles's back, first along his spine and then moving around to his moles.

Derek returned to Stiles's mouth and kissed him, long and deep and wet. He paid only enough attention to John to hear him whispering praise to Stiles, telling him what a good boy he was for them, how beautiful, how perfect and needy.

Stiles's eyes were closed when Derek pulled away, and he kept them closed as Derek gently turned him in his arms until his back was pressed against Derek's front. John slipped between his outstretched legs and started rubbing his inner thighs and the sensitive skin there, before bending down and taking the head of his son's cock in his mouth.

"Ah!" Stiles cried out, twisting slightly in Derek's arms as his father took him deeper. Derek held onto him, though, and slid his fingers up to pluck and play at the boy's nipples. The arousal wafting up from Stiles now was overwhelming any other emotional traces, and his whole body was flushed.

John pulled off Stiles's cock before the boy could come, and when Stiles made a noise of protest, John straightened up and leaned forward to give his son a brief kiss on the lips. "So good for us," he said again as he drew back and met Derek's eyes. 

Derek tilted his head down to Stiles. "Ready, baby?" he asked. "You want to be full in both your holes now?"

Stiles blinked up at him and slowly, slowly, nodded. He licked his lips, and said, "Okay."

Soon enough, Derek was sitting upright against the pillows, his legs spread for Stiles to kneel between them. Stiles was bent over with his ass thrust up so his father could finger him open and his head bent down so he could lave Derek's balls with his tongue, draw them into his mouth and suckle lightly.

"He loves it when you play with his hole," Derek told John, above the long, sloping lines of Stiles's body. Stiles made a muffled sound of surprise, and Derek put a hand on his neck to keep him where he was. With the way it felt to have his sensitive balls encased in that hot mouth, he needed a distraction, and instructing John on pleasing his son would be a good one.

"I can spend hours teasing him with just my fingers and he can come just from that. Of course he loves it when I press on his prostate, but nothing gets him to fall apart quicker than when I play with his rim. Tugging at it, circling it with fingers and tongue, even sometimes pinching it."

"Good to know," John said, grinning, before he buried his face in Stiles's ass. Stiles jerked, and Derek let him pull away, not wanting teeth near his balls when Stiles was being rimmed.

"Come on, baby. Take me in your mouth," Derek told Stiles, now guiding his boy's head to his cock. Stiles kept jerking in small, abrupt movements as he fit his lips around the head of Derek's cock. Behind him, Derek could hear the quiet, slurping enjoyment of his father licking into Stiles's cunt.

"Perfect," Derek sighed, petting a hand through Stiles's hair as the boy began to suck, still lingering on just the head. He took a few moments to close his eyes and immerse himself in the experience of Stiles's mouth, but he could not lose himself fully. It was his job to direct the sharing of his omega, and he needed to pay attention.

He opened his eyes again to see Stiles's eyes closed in concentration as he took Derek's dick deeper and deeper, moaning constantly around his mouthful of cock. His whole body trembled, and his hips moved even with John holding on to them.

"If you want him to come when you're inside him, you should do it soon," Derek advised John, who was still tongue-fucking his son. "He always loves sucking cock, and that combined with so much attention on his hole…" Derek continued petting Stiles's hair, encouraging the boy without words to focus completely on what he was doing and ignore being discussed.

John raised his head, his mouth and chin wet with saliva and Stiles's slick. He licked his lips, then wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "I always knew he'd love sucking cock," John commented, rising to his knees behind Stiles. "Even as a kid, he'd suck on whatever he could get in his mouth, and he'd put almost anything in there."

Derek smiled, tracing Stiles's lips around his dick with one finger. "I look forward to reversing our positions, then. Watching that oral fixation with _your_ cock."

"It is a sight to behold," John agreed. His gaze stayed on Stiles's mouth wrapped around Derek, even as he lined himself up with his son's hole. Derek unfortunately didn't have a good angle to watch the boy's rim stretch around his father's cock, but he knew when it happened by the way Stiles's whole body jerked and he just barely avoided using his teeth.

"Ahhh," John sighed as he seated himself in his son's ass. "I've been looking forward to this." He started sliding out and then in, a slow, easy rhythm.

"He is gorgeous, isn't he," Derek said, thrusting a little deeper into the boy's mouth. "I look forward to showing you what a perfect slut he is. What a good whore for alpha cock."

Stiles's face and throat relaxed further at the words, letting Derek slide in deeper still. "Good boy," Derek crooned. He wouldn't fuck Stiles's face yet, not while John was still getting warmed up in the boy's cunt, but it was so good to see him responding to being called a slut.

Derek heard John pick up the pace, his hips slapping into the meat of Stiles's ass, and Derek quickened his thrusts slightly to match. Stiles was only barely trying to suck now, and more letting himself be used, like a good whore.

"Yeah?" John squeezed one rounded ass cheek. "You've been a good slut for your alpha, son? Let him use that whore mouth and greedy cunt whenever he wants, like a good omega?" Stiles made a sound around Derek's cock, and John chuckled. "Good," John said. "Such a good cockslut. I'm so proud of you, son."

Stiles made another noise and spilled his load onto the bed. His body grew even looser with his climax, more pliant and relaxed, until Derek could fit almost his whole cock down the boy's throat.

Derek looked up, meeting John's eyes. They shared one glance, and then, in tandem, slammed into Stiles's ass and throat. Derek did not use his full strength, of course, but he let go of his restraint and just _used_ the boy, fucking his face long and hard until the boy was swallowing his full length over and over. Behind Stiles, John was digging his hands into Stiles's hips and pounding him, so deep that Derek knew the boy would be crying out if his throat weren't full. Tears began leaking out of the boy's eyes, falling onto Derek's thighs, but he stayed pliant and receptive.

John came first, grunting as he slammed into his son's ass and stayed there, filling him up. He didn't pull out immediately, but Derek didn't mind. He grabbed Stiles's hair and tilted the boy's head to look up at him. "So good, Stiles," he growled, still thrusting deep into that hot mouth. "So beautiful when you submit to your alpha. Everything I ever wanted. Perfect, perfect slut."

He pulled Stiles's head down until the boy's nose was buried in his groin when he came, shooting straight down Stiles's throat. He stayed plugged up in the boy's throat until he was done, feeling him breathing shallowly through his nose, before he drew himself out slowly and gently. At the other end of the bed, John, too, had withdrawn.

"Will you go get a bath started?" Derek asked quietly, jerking his head toward the master bath. John nodded and slipped off the bed as Derek turned his attention back to Stiles, lying sprawled across his lap. He put a hand on Stiles's neck, drawing out the soreness as the boy sighed.

"You were so good for us, Stiles," Derek murmured, listening as the water turned on and the bath filled. "You took us so well. Our perfect omega."

He continued murmuring praise to his exhausted omega until John appeared in the doorway, beckoning them to the bath. Derek scooped him up and carried him there, passing him to John long enough to get in the water, then taking him back until Stiles was leaning back against his chest, practically melted against him.

The boy seemed half asleep, but Derek knew Stiles could still hear as he and John resumed telling Stiles how wonderful he was, what a good boy, what a pretty little slut, so good to give them everything they asked for. Soon enough Stiles was practically glowing, and it wasn't just from the hot water.

*

The next time John came to visit, Derek thought he would just like to watch this time, and passed Stiles over to his father, who pulled the boy into his lap. Stiles still seemed slightly awkward about being taken by his father, but John and Derek both ignored it; he would get used to it soon enough.

They sat out in the living room this time, and Derek put on a Giants game as John eased Stiles down on his cock. He only paid half his attention to the game, though, spending the rest of it on Stiles and John.

John had one hand spread on Stiles's back, the other covering his ass. He was nipping and sucking on Stiles's nipples as the boy had his head thrown back. John wasn't even really fucking the boy, appearing to be just letting Stiles warm his dick. Considering how often Derek pulled that tight cunt over his cock just because it felt so good to be nestled inside, Derek didn't really have room to ask John to give him something to really watch. He turned the rest of his attention to the TV.

"Derek," John said, in the bottom of the third inning. Derek turned to look, and his attention caught on the shiny patches of saliva surrounding Stiles's nipples.

"Yes, John?"

"Have you been spending much time on his nipples?" John removed the hand on Stiles's ass to flick the wet nubs, making Stiles squeeze his eyes shut and keen.

"Try to be quiet, Stiles, we're trying to watch the game and have a conversation," Derek told the boy, then said to John, "I've played with them, of course, and he responded quite well to nipple clamps, but I haven't really focused on them, no."

John hummed, then blew air across the wetness on Stiles's chest. The nipples tightened further, but Stiles only let his breath hitch.

"You might want to spend more time on them," John advised after a few moments of watching his son. He brought his other hand around so he could rub circles on the nubs with both thumbs. "His mother was actually able to produce milk outside of heat, pregnancy, and breastfeeding. I just had to stimulate her breasts enough and they'd start leaking all on their own. I'm hoping Stiles might have inherited that."

"Really." Derek's attention sharpened on Stiles until he didn't think he could have told anyone who was winning the game. As they got older, some omegas lactated during heats, and of course during pregnancy and breastfeeding, but it was rare for them to lactate outside of those particularly hormonal times.

Derek could imagine it so easily, though. Sucking on Stiles's nipples until milk spilled into his mouth. Streams of white liquid trickling down his chest as Derek jerked off onto him and rubbed even more white streaks into his skin. Clamping up those nipples until his breasts grew full and round with the need to be nursed. The _smell_ of him, rich and ripe and milky-sweet.

"What kind of stimulation did his mother need?" Derek asked, still caught up in fantasies.

John shrugged, now twisting and tugging at the nipples. "I didn't _really_ start playing with her breasts until she was about fifteen or sixteen and had a nice handful. It took several months for me to start getting trickles of milk from them, and months more before she started lactating regularly. I don't know if you want Stiles to regularly be producing milk, but I thought I should let you know it might be a possibility in case you did want it."

"Hmm. Maybe not regularly, but it sounds perfect for special occasions." Derek looked up at Stiles, eyes wide and mouth open as he listened to them talk about him, still impaled on his father's dick. He smiled. "You want that, Stiles? Letting me suckle your breasts until you're feeding me your milk?"

"Oh my god," Stiles said faintly. "Just…oh my god."

"I'll take that as a yes." He looked back at John. "Thanks for telling me. I will be certain to pay more attention to his nipples in the future."

John nodded, and finally started bouncing Stiles on his cock.

After that, John started visiting every few weeks. Stiles grew more comfortable with having his father there. If he wasn't quite as enthusiastic when John fucked him as when Derek did, well, Derek hid his smugness even though he knew John would understand. John and Stiles had a strong relationship, but Derek was Stiles's alpha now, and everything about the omega recognized him as such.

Stiles also started shooting upward, outgrowing his clothes rapidly enough that he had to take the boy shopping for new clothes every few months. His voice started booming and breaking, and as much as he'd flailed before, now his body seemed to constantly forget how to coordinate his limbs. Derek found it all endearing, and tried not to smile too obviously when Stiles tripped over his own feet and his voice pitched high in the middle of a sentence.

Derek took Stiles shopping again for back to school clothes a week before school started again in August. Stiles gravitated toward graphic t-shirts, which Derek didn't mind for everyday wear, but he also made sure to make Stiles get some actually nice clothes. Laura's claiming ceremony was coming up, with an omega Stiles's age called Erica, and Stiles would need to be appropriately dressed for that.

Then Derek saw the skirts.

Most stores didn't have a large selection of skirts and dresses in the boys' and men's departments, with usually only omega males wearing them. Specialty stores would have more options.

But Derek eyed one silky, billowy, short red skirt, and imagined Stiles wearing it. A plunging black blouse showing just the slightest peek at a red bra, stockings, garters, and simple black heels completed the picture, with maybe some red lipstick, some eye shadow and mascara…

Perhaps not the heels. Not yet, not while Stiles was still growing into himself and stumbling even in bare feet. The rest of it, though…

"Stiles," he called, drawing Stiles's attention away from a table of shirts. "What do you think about skirts?"

"Oh, huh." Stiles reached out to run his fingers down the red skirt. A small smile spread over his lips. "I haven't worn any for a long time. Not since Mom died. It was sort of my thing with her."

"Would you like to again?" Derek asked, and when Stiles appeared to be thinking about it, he added, "Perhaps as a tribute to your mom."

Stiles's smile widened. "Yeah, she'd probably like to see me wearing skirts again. Okay, I'll try this one on." He pulled the red skirt off the rack and added it to the pile of clothes in his arms.

Derek also persuaded him to get an even shorter, light cotton skirt in blue. Summer heat still pressed down on Beacon Hills, so Stiles accepted the skirt pretty easily, but Derek had mostly been thinking of how easy it would be to flip that skirt up over Stiles's ass and just slide in.

He paid for Stiles's clothes, then took his hand and led him to Victoria's Secret.

"Derek?" Stiles tugged on Derek's hand, stopping in front of the store. "Uh, I said I'm fine with skirts, not…" He waved at the store with his other hand.

"You don't even want to try it?" Derek said, turning to face him. "But you'd look so gorgeous, baby. Teasing me with silky babydolls, panties, stockings…though maybe you're right." He glanced back at the store, the mannequins on display, and shook his head. "You might just be so sexy that I won't be able to restrain myself from fucking you all the time. It's hard enough to resist you as it is, but in lingerie?"

He took a step, but once again Stiles didn't move. The faintest blush tinged Stiles's cheeks -- his boy was growing out of his embarrassment around sex -- and he kept glancing at the display as well. "You really think I'll look good in that stuff?" he asked, smelling dubious but intrigued.

"Baby," Derek said, drawing closer so he could watch Stiles's eyes dilate at the sex he poured into his voice, "I think you'll look _enchanting_."

So Stiles followed him into the store. Derek didn't want to get too much on this trip, not with Stiles still growing and still new to the idea, but he did pick out a sheer white babydoll and matching panties from their omega males' section, and a red lacy bustier set with garters and stockings.

He had Stiles model the babydoll for him when they got home that afternoon, and he'd been right. His boy was nearly impossible to resist standing shyly before him in lingerie, his growing cock outlined clearly in white satin and nipples tightening under the caress of the babydoll.

He at least managed to get the panties off, and in one piece, before he tumbled Stiles to his back, spread his legs wide with both hands, and thrust inside.

Soon, though, it was nearly November, and he knew he had to invite his uncle Peter over or he would never hear the end of it at Thanksgiving. And Peter had been the one to train him -- it was only right to share Stiles with him in return.

Peter was, of course, pleased to be invited to visit that weekend, and practically oozed charm when he appeared.

"Stiles, you remember my uncle Peter?" Derek said, drawing Stiles out from hovering in the living room entry.

"Yeah, of course." Stiles gave a slightly strained smile. "Hi, Uncle Peter."

"Hello, Stiles," Peter replied, with a more natural smile. "I've been looking forward to seeing you again. My nephew has been dreadfully selfish, keeping you all to himself for so long."

"His father's been to visit," Derek objected. "It was only right that he be first, you know."

"Well, I suppose I can't argue with that. As long as I'm second. I am second, dear boy, aren't I?"

Derek barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Like Derek would share Stiles with anyone -- apart from John -- before he shared with Peter. He knew his duty to his training better than that.

He didn't even bother to reply, and Peter took that for the answer it was.

"Well, Nephew?" Peter said, tilting his head toward Stiles. "Are you going to show me your hospitality?"

"I was going to offer you something to drink, but if you want to get right down to things--"

"Perhaps we should make that drink a digestif," Peter suggested, eyes glinting. "I think I'm rather hungry for the main course at the moment. It does smell so appealing, you know."

"That's true enough," Derek agreed. Stiles looked between the both of them with an eyebrow raised, and Derek grinned sharply at him. His boy always smelled delicious, and even more so now that his and Derek's scents were constantly mixed.

He took Stiles's hand and led him to the bedroom, where Peter began undressing him almost as soon as they'd walked in the door. Stiles jumped and looked at Derek, but when Derek nodded, Stiles raised his arms to allow his shirt to be pulled over his head, and stepped out of his pants when Peter pushed them down his hips.

"Let me see," Peter murmured, slowly circling the naked boy. Stiles shifted on his feet, but he didn't try to hide himself. "Yes, you are a pretty one. Derek, that ass is luscious. Have you spanked him yet?"

"Not outside of heat," Derek replied. He began removing his own clothes. "Sometimes I think about it, but I usually get inspired to do something else. His hole is so very sensitive, Peter. I always want to play with it."

"He is inspiring." Peter circled behind to stare at Stiles's ass again. "But no. Before anything else, I think I need to see that ass blush pink." He ran his hand over it, and Stiles quivered.

"Be my guest," Derek said, gesturing widely at the bed. "Stiles is a beautifully obedient omega. Such a good boy for me." He met Stiles's eyes, and held them, before Stiles looked down, waiting.

"I look forward to seeing him put through his paces." Peter sat on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed. "Come here, boy," he said to Stiles. "Lie across my lap."

Derek could hear the boy's heart pick up, and he knew Peter could too, but Stiles pushed himself up on the bed and gingerly lay down across Peter's lap. Peter adjusted his position, and Derek moved around the bed to get a good vantage point. He wanted to see Stiles's ass blush pink too.

Peter ran a finger down Stiles's spine, and spread his whole hand on his ass. He rubbed it for a little while, both cheeks, before he lifted his hand and brought it back down.

Peter gave him another few light smacks, then said, "Oh, and Stiles. No coming without permission." He spanked him again. "But feel free to be as vocal as you like."

Stiles's breath hitched as Peter paused between hits, watching the incremental coloring of Stiles's skin. He took his time, periodically stopping to rub Stiles's ass again.

He picked up the pace when the skin started darkening, his hand coming down harder and harder. The slaps resounded through the room, punctuated by Stiles's light whimpers. The boy's toes wriggled like he wanted to move away, but he kept obediently still on Peter's lap.

Soon, however, he couldn't keep still. He started flinching and gasping as Peter's hand came down, higher-pitched yelps bursting out of him when Peter aimed lighter strikes beneath the curves of his ass and on his upper thighs before returning to his cheeks. He trembled between spanks, and when Derek moved around to look at his face, his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open and panting.

Derek's eyes stayed fixed on Stiles's face as Peter continued. Eventually Stiles started kicking his legs out, almost like he couldn't help it, and squirming in Peter's lap. His eyes started leaking tears, and he sniffled between whimpers.

Then he opened his eyes and looked straight at Derek. Tears were filling up his eyes and spilling over his cheeks, and he looked, and smelled, torn between pain, plaintive confusion, and arousal.

Derek squatted down in front of him and buried his hand in Stiles's hair. "You're doing so well, baby," he murmured, now merely listening to the slap of palm meeting ass. "You're so beautiful. I'm so proud of you, baby, taking your spanking so well. And Uncle Peter is pleased too, isn't he?"

Derek didn't look up, but Peter certainly sounded pleased when he said, "Yes, Stiles. Your ass is blushing so hard -- it really is delectable. You _are_ taking it very well."

"Hurts," Stiles ground out, as a few more tears fell.

"I know, baby." He kissed Stiles's forehead and stood. "Peter."

Peter looked up at him, his hand stilling. He looked down at Stiles's ass, which was a deep pink -- the soreness would probably last for days. "Well, I suppose," he said, sounding slightly put out. "All right, Stiles, you have been very good, after all. Get on the bed and present and I'll let you come."

Stiles looked up at Derek, who smiled at him, before he lifted himself on wobbly arms and slowly, carefully, crawled off Peter's lap. He winced as he moved, but he raised himself to his hands and knees on a free stretch of bed and waited.

"There we go." Peter flowed up the bed until he sat beside Stiles. He put one hand on the boy's back and wrapped the other around his cock. "Now I want you to just fuck my hand, Stiles. You can come if you can make yourself come."

Stiles's hips jerked forward and he let out a strangled moan of mingled pleasure and pain. It didn't take very long at all before he was groaning and collapsing on the bed, ass still tilted up and face pressed almost entirely into the comforter.

"Ah," Peter sighed, getting up on his knees and pulling out his cock. "So beautiful."

He started jerking off over Stiles, who continued to lie still as Peter came all over his backside. He jerked when stripes of come hit his reddened ass, but he didn't try to move away.

Peter didn't stop until he'd emptied his entire load onto Stiles. Then he sighed and stretched, the very picture of satisfied. "I knew I'd taught you well, Derek," he said, turning to look at Derek. "But now you need to be taken care of."

Derek was hard, of course, and had been since Stiles's ass started blooming pink. He wanted to fuck Stiles -- he always wanted to fuck Stiles -- but wasn't sure it would be a good idea, not after the boy's first extended spanking.

Then Stiles stirred from his pile of disorganized limbs. "Please, Derek," he said, barely audible even to werewolf ears. He swallowed, and his voice got stronger. "Please, can I have you in my mouth?"

Derek smiled and got on the bed, sliding until he was right in front of Stiles. "You want to suck me, baby?"

Stiles nodded, then raised his head so Derek could see the need in his eyes. "Please, Derek. I just want to feel you in my mouth, please."

"Go ahead, baby." Derek watched as Stiles raised himself until he could slide his lips down Derek's cock. Perhaps it wasn't surprising that Stiles felt he needed something to anchor himself after being spanked so long and hard, and Derek had put quite a lot of effort into making sure that Stiles found an anchor in Derek's cock.

"I'm so proud of you, Stiles," he murmured, gently petting the boy's hair as he sucked. "I'm glad you trusted me enough to let Peter spank you. You're so good for me. I love you."

He let Stiles suck him to orgasm without fucking his mouth, just letting his boy take care of him. When Stiles swallowed his come, he pulled the boy up into his arms and stroked up and down his back.

"Peter," Derek said, not looking away from the boy in his arms. "Will you grab the lotion from the bathroom? Top drawer next to the left sink."

Peter looked over the two of them, raised an eyebrow, and shook his head, but he went to the bathroom and retrieved the lotion. He tossed it to Derek, who caught it one-handed and squirted some in his palm.

"Baby, I want you to relax," he said, still stroking Stiles's back with his other hand. "Can you scoot up in my arms?"

Stiles heaved a sigh like Derek was asking the world of him, but he scooted up and snuggled against Derek's chest. He left his head buried against Derek's chest as Derek gently rubbed the lotion into his ass.

"You indulge that boy, don't you?"

Derek didn't look up. "You telling me you don't take care of your omegas after you spank them?"

Peter ignored the question. "Well, I suppose the way you coddle him is rather adorable. Derek, have you thought about filling that little cunt of his with two cocks?"

Stiles jerked, but Derek held him tight against him. "It has occurred to me," he said dryly, "but not after he's been seriously spanked."

Peter chuckled. "Coddling," he said again.

"My omega to coddle," Derek pointed out.

Peter heaved a sigh. "Yes, your omega." He moved around Derek's line of sight. "I'll leave you to your coddling, Derek. You and I can double-dick him another time. I can see myself out."

Derek did look up in time to see his uncle leave. "Another time, Peter," he said, and his uncle waved an acknowledgement as he strolled away.

"Derek?" Stiles said, when they'd both heard the front door open and then close. "Are you guys serious?"

"About filling you with two cocks?" Stiles nodded. "What do _you_ think of the idea?"

His voice was muffled against Derek's skin, but he would have known Derek long enough by now to know that Derek could still hear him. "I think you'll split me open."

Derek chuckled. "It's not an unusual practice," he said, folding his arms against Stiles's back. "And you know your cunt will be able to stretch that much. Babies are bigger than even two cocks, after all."

Stiles choked on air, and Derek felt his cheeks redden, heard his heart skip. "I thought we weren't going to have kids for years yet."

"We're not. The point is, your cunt can stretch that much without splitting you open. Why, are you intimidated, Stiles?"

Lips curved down against his chest. "No," the boy said petulantly, but his voice cracked around the word.

Derek smirked. "And maybe you haven't thought about what else it would mean," he added, voice low. "How absolutely full you'll get. You have such a greedy cunt, baby. I've thought about giving you two dicks just to keep it satisfied."

Stiles rolled his face deeper into Derek's chest. "Oh my god," he said, barely discernible as real words. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Before you do, would you like a bath, Stiles?" The boy turned his face back so he could open an eye and peek up at Derek. "A warm bath should feel very good against your ass right now."

Stile sighed, closing his eye again. "Okay, fine," he said. "Bath, then nap."

"And later on, two cocks." Derek slid out from under Stiles to go start the water, and only barely caught the blush and glare.

It was several months yet before Derek kept his promise. Later in November they attended Laura's claiming, and then the holiday season hit and they had enough family obligations keeping them busy that Derek was not in the mood to share Stiles when he didn't have to. January saw Stiles's friend Scott's claiming with an old friend of Derek's mother, Alan Deaton, so it was February, a couple months before Stiles's fourteenth birthday, before Peter visited again.

Peter did squeeze Stiles's ass, as if he wanted to spank it again, but this time he seemed focused on another goal. "Done coddling your omega, Derek?" he asked, undressing fully.

"Considering this time he hasn't just been spanked, I think he'll be fine." Derek directed the words to Stiles as much as Peter, and watched his boy relax.

"My omegas love it when I fuck them after spanking them," Peter commented. He grabbed Stiles and bent him over the bed before slicking up two fingers and shoving them in the boy's hole. Stiles yelped, his heart quickening in surprise.

"You only have one cock," Derek reminded him, watching as Peter added a third finger. "Unless you let them fuck each other?"

Peter waved his free hand dismissively. "No, no, of course not. Male omegas basically only have an overgrown clitoris anyway. I'll let them suck each other, but they want to be fucked, not to do the fucking." He twisted his fingers, stretching Stiles roughly. "Isn't that right, Stiles? You wouldn't even know what to do with that little clit of yours. All you want is something in your cunt."

"Please," Stiles said, and bounced his ass up.

Satisfaction infused Peter's whole face. "What's that, little whore?" he taunted. "Begging for cock already? Don't worry, slut. You're about to get as much cock as you want. Little girly slut."

Stiles made a confused noise, and Peter laughed. "Derek, you've been quiet," he said, turning his head to look at Derek. "Don't you want to tell your little girl what a filthy slut she is?"

Derek raised an eyebrow at Peter before turning his attention back to Stiles, whose gaze was focused on him. "She knows what a slut she is," he replied slowly, and watched Stiles close his eyes and shudder. "Go on, baby girl. Tell Uncle Peter what a whore you are for cock."

Stiles reached around behind himself to pull his ass open wider, but he kept his eyes on Derek. "Please, Alpha. I'm a whore. My slutty cunt is empty, and I need to be filled."

Peter sighed and tucked a fourth finger inside Stiles, making him jerk. "Ah, Derek. Maybe you coddle her, but you _have_ done well with this one. I can't wait to see her at a party."

"Not yet," Derek said. "I have a surprise I'm working on."

"I hope it includes this one in pretty panties," Peter replied, and took his fingers out.

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise." With that, Derek pulled Stiles up onto the bed and into his naked lap. He sat the boy on his cock, enjoying the smooth grip of his hot flesh, then bent the boy back so he could bite at his nipples.

Peter climbed up on the bed after them, shoving Derek's feet wider apart so he could fit between them. "You should lay back, Derek. I can't get the angle I need like this."

Derek removed his mouth and huffed, but shifted down and spread Stiles's ass so Peter could reach his hole.

Stiles jerked as Peter traced around a rim already full of cock, but he lay on top of Derek and didn't try to move away. Derek kept his hips still as Peter played with Stiles's rim, fingers slick with more lube. As much as he loved having Stiles warm his cock, and was usually well able to keep still even with his boy's cunt pulsing around him, there weren't usually other fingers on his dick. Even as Peter opened Stiles further, Derek had to force himself not to start moving yet.

Stiles rolled his forehead against Derek's chest, rubbing sweat into his skin, as Peter pressed another finger in. A high-pitched whine, barely audible, escaped his throat on the third.

Next time, Derek wanted to be in Peter's position. He wanted to watch his fingers disappear into a cunt already stuffed full.

Derek felt it when Peter removed his fingers and lined up his cock, and when he started pressing inside. Then the head popped in and Stiles _yelped_ , stiffening quickly and clenching down -- involuntarily, Derek assumed, because he immediately let out a groan of pain, the sickly scent of the boy's hurt almost bursting from him.

"Stiles?" Derek petted the boy's sides, encouraging him to relax again.

"Stop," Stiles croaked, as tears burst from the corners of his eyes. "It's too much. Split me in _half._ "

"Shhhh," he soothed, still petting. "Peter, take your cock out."

Peter huffed. "Coddling--"

Derek shot him a glare, and Peter rolled his eyes but pulled out. "Shh, it's okay," Derek said, turning his attention back to Stiles. "Relax, baby. It looks like we didn't stretch you enough. Shhh, Stiles. It'll feel better when you relax."

"He's not bleeding," Peter said, pulling Stiles's cheeks apart. "He's fine."

"He'll be better when you stretch him more," Derek replied firmly. He stroked Stiles's flanks in a repetitive motion, up and down, up and down, calming his boy until no more tears spilled down his cheeks and the smell of pain eased.

"What do you want, my entire hand up there?" Peter asked, but he did return his fingers to Stiles's cunt.

"Not when my dick's there first," Derek said. They could try fisting later. For now, he needed to keep Stiles calm and relaxed. "You okay now, baby?" he murmured.

"It was too much," the boy replied, hoarse, eyes red. "I can't do it, Derek. I'm sorry. I can't do it."

"Shhh, yes, you can. We just have to be more careful. Peter will stretch you more, and go slower, and you be sure to bear down. I know you can do it, baby. Such a good boy for us."

This time Peter managed to fit four fingers in alongside Derek's cock, and though Stiles buried his face in Derek's chest when Peter lined up again, he bore down as Derek told him. Derek had his hands on Stiles's ass, holding it open and sucking away any traces of pain as Peter's cock popped inside and slowly slid deeper in.

Stiles trembled as Peter came to a stop, his mouth open and panting hot breaths against Derek's bare skin. This time, though, he did not cry out in pain.

"Stiles?" Derek said, ducking his head to look at his boy. "You okay, baby? Is it better this time?"

Stiles did not lift his head, but he managed a nodding motion. "So _full_ ," he groaned. "Oh my god. Derek."

Derek smiled, and leaned down to kiss the top of Stiles's head. "Good," he said. "You're so good for us, and we want to make this good for you."

Peter seemed to take that as his signal to start moving, because he started sliding out again, leaving Derek to fall into the rhythm he set.

Stiles was nearly silent, like he almost never was, as the two of them fucked him. He left his face on Derek's chest, but when Derek, slightly worried, threaded fingers through his hair and tilted his head back, Stiles let him, pliant. Derek was reassured, though. The boy's eyes were dazed, almost awed, and he seemed entirely overwhelmed, but now he smelled more of arousal and satisfaction than fear or pain.

Derek kept his pace easy and steady, making his uncle follow his lead. He didn't think he'd need to pound the boy hard and fast to come, not with how tight Stiles's cunt was, pulsing hot around both his cock and Peter's.

Peter's thrusts were harder than Derek's, if not faster, and his uncle seemed tense, like he was still holding back. That was fine with Derek, though. He didn't care about accusations of coddling. The last thing he wanted was for Stiles to learn to fear anything Derek wanted from him. The boy's earnest, innocent responsiveness, his willingness to do anything Derek wanted of him…Derek wanted to preserve that for as long as he possibly could. And he had never quite developed Peter's taste for pain.

Finally, Derek could hold himself back no longer. The tightness, the heat, the friction, Stiles's trembling body perched atop his -- it was too much. He pumped his hips harder as he felt himself approaching the edge. When he came, his hips stilled, but Peter continued thrusting, drawing Derek's orgasm out even further.

Peter smirked at him as he pulled out, but took the opportunity to quicken his own pace until he was slamming into Stiles's cunt and tearing little whimpers from the boy's throat. Derek eased Stiles off him and onto his stomach on the bed while he retrieved the boy's plug, and he was ready with it by the time Peter filled up Stiles's cunt with his own come.

Stiles whimpered as Peter withdrew, a noise Derek knew well. He answered it by fitting the plug in smoothly, filling the boy up again and preventing the come from leaking out. Stiles sighed, a noise of deep contentment at being filled again that Derek happily recognized. The boy lay sprawled where Peter left him on the bed.

Peter pulled his clothes back on, and this time Derek saw him to the door. "You should come over soon," Peter said before he left. "Let me show you how much an omega can handle."

"If I want to be gentle with mine, that's my choice," Derek said flatly. Peter gave him a dubious look, shaking his head as he finally left. Derek saved his eye-roll for after his uncle was out of sight.

Stiles was still sprawled on the bed when Derek returned to the bedroom, but he moved easily into Derek's arms when Derek pulled him there.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he murmured, nuzzling into Stiles's neck and scenting him.

"In the beginning it was," Stiles replied, voice thick with sleep. "But then…oh my god. That was amazing."

Derek kissed Stiles's neck. "Good."

Very good. Nearly everything was in place for Derek's first party, but there was still one thing he lacked. He moved his hand up Stiles's chest until his fingers caught on the boy's nipples.

Well, he was in no hurry. As much as it was better to start teaching omegas their duties when they were young, some things couldn't be rushed. Stiles's body would hopefully catch up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Progression part three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2634449/chapters/5905604), for Stiles's perspective after this chapter.
> 
> Also, I almost forgot -- it is indeed [possible for men to lactate](http://www.breastfeeding-problems.com/lactating-man.html). I just decided to use omegaverse author magic and make it easier for Stiles. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was fifteen the first time his body gave milk. Derek had his boy seated in his lap, warming his cock, as he sucked on his nipples and massaged his breasts, stimulating them. This was a familiar position for them, especially after John had mentioned the possibility of Stiles producing milk outside of heat or pregnancy, and one of Derek's favorites.

Stiles's breasts had grown slightly as he matured, as male omegas' did, but not very much. So far he only had a bit of a curve, small enough that he could comfortably and easily go without a bra, and usually did. But he always put on a bra when Derek directed, and his small breasts were a perfect mouthful.

Even as Derek hoped to taste Stiles's milk soon, it had been long enough since they'd started trying to stimulate him that Derek had stopped anticipating when his milk would come in. Often, now, he sucked on Stiles's tits as much for the pleasure of it, and the pleasure it gave Stiles, as for trying to pull milk from him.

Then, suddenly, Stiles groaned above him and a thin, watery stream of sweet milk squirted into his mouth. Derek pulled away in surprise and saw a small drop of white beading at the tip of Stiles's nipple.

He couldn't stop a broad grin from spreading over his face, even as Stiles looked flummoxed.

"I need to stop thinking that whatever you talk about isn't going to happen," he said faintly, his eyes on his own chest as the drop at his breast began to trickle downward.

Derek lapped up the trailing drop, savoring it. "You do," he agreed.

Stiles closed his eyes and shook his head, but he was smiling. "Looks like my body really will do anything you want."

"Just your body?" Derek put his mouth back on Stiles's tit, coaxing more milk from it.

Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek's hair, holding Derek's head to his chest. "Not just my body," he murmured, and Derek would have smiled again if his mouth weren't occupied.

As it was, he started to bounce Stiles gently in his lap, only pausing to switch to the other tit. His boy deserved an orgasm for this.

It didn't take long after the first trickle for Stiles's body to produce milk more regularly, thicker and more creamy, from both breasts. Though Derek enjoyed drinking the milk itself, and _really_ enjoyed seeing and smelling white streaks of milk smeared all over his boy, the best part was Stiles constantly seeking him out in need as his tits grew full and heavy.

As he'd decided the first time John had mentioned it, Derek didn't think he would want Stiles to regularly lactate. The boy had thankfully been on summer break when his milk first really started coming in, but the demands of school would make the need to be nursed a lot more difficult. No, Derek was satisfied with saving Stiles's milk for special occasions. He would have to avoid playing with the boy's nipples much until they were done, but that would be a small sacrifice.

In the meantime, his special surprise was ready, and it was time to finally plan his first party.

*

"Remember," he told Stiles, half an hour before his guests were due to arrive. Stiles had already eaten dinner, and was ready to spend the entire time focused on their guests. "This is going to be our first true test of hospitality, and one of our guests is not family. To be a good hostess, you must accommodate your guests without complaint. I'll make sure they mind their manners as well, but much of the success of this party rests on you, Stiles. I need you to be my good boy."

"Yes, Derek." Trepidation and anticipation roiled through the boy's scent and flickered on his face, but Derek didn't smell fear.

The doorbell rang, and Derek leaned forward to give Stiles a kiss, careful not to smear his lipgloss. "You're going to be wonderful, Stiles," he said.

Stiles looked at him, eyes so trusting, and nodded. Derek kissed him again, this time on the forehead, and went to let his guests inside.

All three of the alphas he invited for Stiles's first party were punctual. Stiles's father arrived first, but Peter was walking up the porch as Derek opened the door, and his third guest was just parking. Derek left the door open as he shook hands with John and gave Peter a quick hug, and by then the third alpha made it to the porch.

"Chris," Derek said, shaking Chris Argent's hand and looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting me," Chris replied with actual sincerity. Derek ushered the three men inside and closed the door.

"Our families have had their issues, but that's why we should get to know each other better," Derek said.

The Argents, descended as they were from hunters who had hunted werewolves since before werewolves and humans fully integrated, had never liked the political power Derek's family had in northern California. Chris's sister, Kate, had even planned to commit arson on Derek's family home, and had only been stopped when Chris found out what she was up to.

Derek had decided it was about time his family did something about Argent prejudice against werewolves, especially since they were a politically prominent family themselves. Talia had agreed with his proposed course of action, and now here they were, starting to build bridges.

It helped that Derek had only been a teenager when Kate conspired to hurt his family. Peter, though he hadn't objected to Chris being there for the party, had been unwilling to share his own omegas with any Argent. Even his mother had been reluctant.

Chris was actually mated to another alpha, and had no omegas in his immediate family. Any initial olive branch had to come from the Hales, and Derek and his mother had agreed he should be the one to extend that olive branch.

"Well? And where's our hostess?" Peter asked, slipping out of his shoes.

Derek hid a smile. "Follow me."

He'd debated how he wanted to present Stiles. He could have put the boy on his knees in submissive posture, but then the other alphas wouldn't have been able to see the long lines of his legs in stockings. He could have put him on hands and knees, presenting, but then they wouldn't have been able to see his upper body.

Finally he'd decided to simply let Stiles stand in the center of the living room. As the men caught sight of the omega, he knew he'd made the right choice.

This way, the alphas could see the stockings emphasizing the length of Stiles's legs, fastened to garters. They could see the lacy, baby blue panties covering the bulge of his little cock, and, if they traveled around to Stiles's back, the way the panties covered only the top of his ass, leaving most of his cheeks bare. They could see the simple corset, in a matching baby blue, that stopped right below his breasts and covered his belly, anchoring his garters. And they could see the curves of his tits, the nipples adorned with plastic black clamps, a chain dangling between them. The sheer lipgloss, mascara, and slightest hint of blush and eyeshadow drew out his lips, cheekbones, and eyes as a perfect final touch.

Stiles had been looking down, half shy and half coy, but when Derek said, "Stiles," he looked up. "Of course you already know your father and my uncle Peter," Derek continued, "and this is Chris Argent."

Stiles held out his hand, and Chris brushed his lips across his knuckles. "It's good to meet you, Stiles," he said, and let go of Stiles's hand.

Stiles smiled in response, and nodded. He would not speak unless asked a direct question.

"You look wonderful, Stiles," John said gruffly.

Peter reached out and tugged on the chain hanging between his nipples. "Yes," he agreed, as Stiles drew in a swift breath. "Quite lovely."

John palmed one of his son's tits, thumb brushing lightly across the trapped nipple. He turned to look at Derek and raised a pointed eyebrow, but only smiled and let his hand drop when Derek raised his eyebrow in response.

It looked like John might have guessed the surprise, but Derek was sure he wouldn't spoil it.

"Well, gentlemen," Derek said, pulling their attention away from Stiles. "The steaks are ready to be put on the grill. Chris, John, how do you prefer yours?"

"Medium," Chris replied, with John adding, "Medium rare."

Derek nodded. "Can I get you something to drink? I have a Cabernet Sauvignon that I think would pair well."

"Thank you, Derek, that sounds perfect," John said. Chris nodded in agreement, and Peter grinned.

Derek smiled, shaking his head slightly. "I'll go get your drinks and put the steaks on. You go ahead and whet your appetites. But--" He raised a hand pulling back attention that was already beginning to sway toward Stiles. "Try not to ruin his outfit, since I'd like to see him in it again. And don't take the nipple clamps off. I'm trying to get him used to wearing them for longer periods of time."

John chuckled, but said, "Don't worry, Derek. We won't interfere with your training of your omega."

Derek inclined his head, then went into the kitchen. He pulled down four wine glasses, opened the Cabernet, and poured. He poked his head into the living room, saw Peter sitting on the couch watching as Chris pulled the panties over the curve of Stiles's ass and parted his cheeks and John kissed his son. "Your wine is on the counter when you're ready for it," Derek told them, and went to retrieve the steaks.

When he came back inside after putting the steaks on the grill, Peter was still watching, Stiles's panties were around his ankles, and Chris was on his knees, his face buried in Stiles's ass. Stiles was bent over, John's hand in his hair holding the boy's mouth on his cock.

It was an awkward position, Stiles bent over at an almost ninety degree angle while still on his feet. Derek smiled, leaning back against the wall, content to watch while he waited for the steaks.

It was nice to see the long lines of Stiles's body on display as he performed. Usually Derek was more of a participant when he shared Stiles with others, or if he watched, it was from closer in. And some positions really required more people to maintain. If Chris hadn't been there, holding Stiles's hips up as John fed the boy his cock, Stiles would undoubtedly have just been on his knees. And of course Derek enjoyed seeing him there, but this was beautiful too.

Peter stayed watching on the couch, though, and Derek wondered why. When Peter visited, he was always full of ideas about what he wanted to do to Stiles, and never hesitated to implement them. Even when Derek had been to parties his uncle held, Peter was always in the thick of the action, directing everything.

Derek went back outside to turn the steaks, and when he came back in, he sat on the arm of the couch near his uncle. "You're being patient," he said. Chris removed his face and allowed Stiles to sink to his knees, shuffling closer to John. Then Chris put two fingers in his own mouth before taking them out and wiggling them between Stiles's cheeks.

"I'm enjoying the show," Peter replied. "I can do that every now and then, can't I? I'm content to wait my turn." He turned his head just enough to raise an eyebrow at Derek. "And I want to see what you're up to."

Derek raised an eyebrow of his own. "I'm grilling," he said. "And also enjoying the show."

Though he had a few suggestions, for after dinner. He loved watching fingers disappear into Stiles's greedy hole. While now he could see Chris fingering the boy, someone really needed to spread Stiles's cheeks wide, showing off exactly how greedy that hole was, how easily it sucked in fingers and whatever else it could get.

"Then go grill," Peter said pointedly. "If you want to make sure our steaks are rare, at least."

Derek rolled his eyes, but did go get his and Peter's steaks, and brought them inside to let them rest. Not long after that, he went to get John's medium rare, and finally he brought in Chris's medium.

The rest of the table was already set -- fresh salad, soft rolls. He brought over the rest of the Cabernet and placed it carefully on a coaster.

The table he used now had been a claiming gift from his mother, and this was his first chance to use it. It was bigger than necessary for four people, and slightly taller than usual. It was also made of clear glass.

Once everything was arranged to his satisfaction, he returned to the living room. "Gentlemen," he announced, and waited until they looked at him. "Dinner is ready."

Chris removed his fingers from Stiles's cunt and stuck them in his mouth before moving to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. John had to pull Stiles off his cock before he tucked himself in. Peter merely passed through the kitchen to take up his wine glass and salute Derek with it before heading to the dining room.

Derek walked up to Stiles, sliding an affectionate hand through his hair. The boy looked up at him, lips shiny with saliva and pre-come, though the gloss stayed on. "Come on, Stiles," he said, first drawing the boy up and then helping him out of the panties, though he kept the rest of his outfit intact. "Wait for my signal, then you'll serve your father first, then go around the table, ending with me. Make sure they're satisfied before moving on. Got it?"

Stiles nodded, and Derek slid his hand down to squeeze the nape of Stiles's neck gently. "Good," he said, then turned and headed for the dining room. Stiles followed him, and when Derek moved to the head of the table, he had John seated at his right, Chris across from him, and Peter on his left.

When the alphas were seated, Stiles dropped to his knees and crawled under the table. There was plenty of room for him down there, and though the plates and dishes were in the way, Derek still had a good view of Stiles's movements.

Derek took up his wine glass, holding it up. "John, Peter, Chris," he said, drawing their attention away from the boy under the table. "Thank you, once again, for coming tonight. It means a lot to Stiles and me to have you as our guests for our first party as a mated pair. We'll do our best to make sure you enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank _you_ for having us," Chris replied, also lifting his wine glass. John and Peter quickly followed suit. "We're honored to be your first guests."

Derek smiled. They were seated too far apart to clink their glasses together, but he saluted them, and took a sip. "Then dig in," he said simply. He picked up his fork and knife, cutting open his steak and enjoying the smell of its juices as they started seeping from the meat onto his plate. Through the glass, he watched as Stiles undid the button on his father's pants and unzipped them, reaching in to pull him back out and sink his mouth down on that dick once more.

Conversation flowed easily around the table. Peter and Chris didn't seem able to speak to each other without an edge of sharpness to their tones, but John always intervened with the ease of an experienced cop before any verbal daggers were thrown. Derek found it particularly impressive that John could keep such close track of the conversation with that hot little mouth wrapped around his dick the whole time.

Derek himself could only keep half his attention on the conversation. Stiles had one hand wrapped around his father's dick as his mouth slid up and down the length. He'd started off fast, but slowed down when John rested a hand on top of his head.

"Stiles," Peter suddenly said, making Stiles pause only briefly in his sucking. "Tilt your hips up and spread your legs. Keep them spread." Stiles's hips canted up, and his knees shifted further apart. Peter stared down through the glass for a moment before smiling and looking back up at Derek.

"Enjoying the view?" Derek asked, amused. Too many dishes were in the way for Derek to get a clear view of Stiles's body, but once Stiles moved on to Chris, he would get a better angle.

Peter delicately nipped a slice of steak off his fork, glancing back down through the glass. "I still think you coddle him, but I really can't fault your training of him, Nephew. He is delightfully obedient."

"You have done quite well with him," John agreed. His plate partially blocked Derek's view of Stiles's face, but he could see Stiles's head holding still as John thrust incrementally forward. "He's always been a willful boy."

"It's all about what he wants," Derek replied. "He knows how much I want to make him feel good, keep him happy. Don't you, Stiles?"

He lifted his bare foot and ran his toes down Stiles's thigh. Stiles groaned, and John let out a grunt as he held Stiles against him. Derek grinned.

"See, it's mutual." He could see through a gap in the dishes as Stiles pulled off his father's cock and hung his head for a moment, panting. He clearly remembered his instructions for the meal, and slowly shifted around until he was facing Chris's crotch, his ass to Derek. His hole winked open and closed as he lifted his arms to undo Chris's belt and pull him out of his pants. Derek sat back, still watching the puckered hole. "I want to make him happy, and he wants to make me happy. It's a perfect partnership."

They lingered over their meal as Stiles made his way around the table. When they finished off the Cabernet, Stiles was holding still for Peter's thrusts, so Derek got up and brought out glasses of water for each of them.

"Really, Derek?" Peter asked, leisurely rolling his hips. "Even for John and Chris, splitting one bottle of wine is not enough alcohol to need more hydration."

Derek diplomatically did not roll his eyes. Would he ever be old enough that Peter wouldn't treat him like an untutored child? "I thought we all might appreciate a palate cleanser before dessert," he said calmly, and grabbed another bread roll to make his point.

"And when will that be?" Peter raised an eyebrow, glancing around the table as if to show he saw no dessert.

"When Stiles is finished, so if you're eager, you might want to hurry up."

Peter sighed dramatically. "An alpha is never allowed time to savor things anymore," he complained, but he pulled Stiles's head forward until the boy's nose was buried in his groin.

Across from Derek, Chris chuckled, and John was smiling. "Peter's the one who trained you, isn't he, Derek?" Chris asked, leaning forward. "My own uncle trained me, and he was just the same way."

"Oh? What way is that?" Peter tilted his head toward Chris, who just picked up his glass of water and saluted him, smiling wryly.

"It's hard to let them find their own rhythm, isn't it?" Chris replied. "Derek will get to develop his own way of doing things."

Stiles's hands slid up Derek's thighs, and Derek looked down to see his omega, mouth shiny with spit and come, finally in place in front of him. Derek smiled at him, watching as the boy pulled his dick out of his pants.

Stiles swallowed him down just as John said, "Chris, what are you going to be doing for Allison when she comes of age? From what I recall, you and your wife are both alphas, and so is your daughter. Do you have any family with omegas in the area?"

Derek fought to pay attention, but Stiles's mouth was glorious, as always, using such perfect wet pressure. He heard Chris reply, "That's been of concern to us, but at least we have a few years yet before she's ready. We hope to make some good connections in the meantime, see if anyone might like to train her as a favor."

It was a common enough practice -- not every family claimed omegas, after all. Sometimes alphas paired with other alphas, or with betas, or the family was spread out enough that having an alpha-omega pair to train new alphas wasn't really feasible.

Derek was glad he had his family, nearly all of them in Beacon Hills, and most of the alphas among them claiming omegas. So many alpha-omega pairs rooted them to their land and their community. Maybe one of them could even train Allison Argent, when she came of age, a tie that would make sure no Argent would ever try to hurt them again.

Derek zoned out of the conversation after that. Paying attention would have distracted him enough to draw out his orgasm even further, and he was ready for the next part of the evening to start. So he let Stiles suck him, running fingers through his boy's hair and caressing across the nape of his neck as the warmth rushed through him and he emptied himself in his boy's mouth.

After he tucked himself back in, to reward the boy for a job well done, he drew Stiles out from under the table and onto his lap. He took that little cock in hand and pulled the boy's orgasm out with only a few strokes. He didn't even have to tell Stiles what to do next before he grabbed Derek's hand and licked all of his own come away.

"Good, baby," Derek murmured in his ear. "You were so good for us. Now are you ready to give the alphas their dessert?"

Stiles looked up at him coyly through his eyelashes, and nodded. Derek didn't even set him down as he stood up, lifting Stiles in his arms.

Derek looked at his guests, all three of whom looked amused. "Well, gentlemen. If you'll return with me to the living room, I think you'll be more comfortable having your dessert there."

He led the way back to the living room, setting Stiles down on the couch so that he was sitting up. He sat down next to Stiles, watching the other alphas file into the room after him, and angled his body so they would all be able to see Stiles's chest clearly.

Then he pulled off the nipple clamps.

Stiles's nipples remained puckered after the clamps were removed, reddened, obviously sore. Derek was gentle, solicitous, when he leaned down to take one between his lips. He heard Stiles bite back a whimper as the nerves came alive again, but he also subtly leaned into Derek's mouth.

Only after he tasted a drop of rich milk did Derek switch to the other nipple, easing the pain there as well. Once that nipple, too, began to drip milk, he pulled away from Stiles's chest entirely, leaning back so the other alphas could see the leaking tits. He heard someone's intake of breath.

Smiling smugly, he stood up and turned around, gesturing at the spots on either side of Stiles. "Dessert, gentlemen. You'll have to take turns, but I believe there should be enough for everyone, as long as we don't get greedy."

Before he stepped away, though, he squeezed each tit, just enough to make milk spurt and spill down Stiles's skin.

"That might be hard," John commented, watching as Peter and Chris slid into place at Stiles's sides. They immediately dipped their heads to take Stiles's tits into their mouths, foreheads resting against each other.

Derek bit back a laugh. He would have to remember that omega's milk could make these two men forget their differences.

"I thought this might be your surprise," John said after another moment of watching. Stiles brought his arms up to wrap his hands around Peter's and Chris's heads, holding them against him. "How long has it been since you managed it?"

"Only since the beginning of summer," Derek replied. "Once he began to lactate, I knew it was time for our first party."

Peter moved away first, sooner than Derek thought he would. "Go ahead, John," he said, nodding toward the pouting boy. John smiled as he sat next to his son and wrapped his mouth around a white-smeared nipple.

"Had enough already?" Derek asked softly, not looking at his uncle. He found it hard to look away from Stiles, who looked almost beatific as he was nursed.

As much as Derek enjoyed this, he couldn't wait to see Stiles nursing their own children.

"I thought I could afford to be generous," Peter said, smug oozing out of every inch of him. That made Derek turn and raise an eyebrow at his uncle.

Peter waited, drawing out the moment like the drama queen he was, then continued, "Well, it is still a bit early to announce this, but after your lovely surprise, Derek, I just don't think I can resist. Jordan is pregnant."

That merited a hug, and even drew John and Chris away from Stiles to extend their hands and congratulations. Chris soon returned to Stiles, but John shook Peter's hand a moment longer, beaming. "I'll have to put him on desk duty," John said, "assuming you still will let him come to work?"

Peter tilted his head. "For now, at least. He's only eight weeks in. As long as he's only on desk duty, I thought he'd be fine until six months."

John nodded. "Of course. Well, you just let me know if that changes. Congratulations again, Peter."

He clapped Peter on the shoulder, then sat next to Stiles again, licking up dripping milk from the boy's corset before latching onto his nipple once again.

"Jordan hasn't started needing to be milked yet," Peter said softly, "but I am looking forward to it. Your boy tastes so very good, and his need is beautiful."

"I'm a lucky alpha," Derek agreed.

"Can you imagine how gorgeous he'll be once he's bred?" Peter went on, with a sidelong look at Derek.

Which, honestly. Like Derek would never have before imagined his own omega round and heavy with his child before Peter brought it up. About his own baby growing inside his mate, the most lasting possible claim Derek could make on his Stiles.

He gave Peter a look that told him how stupid the question was and went back to watching the other alphas suckle his omega's milk-filled tits, smelling the rich milk and Stiles's enjoyment of being nursed.

Eventually Chris stood up to let Derek take his place. As Derek sucked long drags of sweet, creamy milk into his mouth, he closed his eyes and thought about it more.

Stiles would have to be older. There were some alphas who bred their omegas before they were eighteen, but it was considered rather gauche. Derek would never do that.

So Stiles, older, but still his eager omega. Still so desperate to have Derek inside him, to be filled up to the very brim with Derek's come. He'd be in heat and begging to be bred, begging Derek to keep him full forever with his dick and his come and his pups. And Derek would be happy to oblige. Happy to breed him again and again until they were sure it took.

Eventually they sucked Stiles dry. When Derek glanced up, Stiles looked _satisfied_ , like he did after a marathon day of sex. The boy had enjoyed being nursed on since his milk had come in, but Derek would have to remember this.

The orange light of sunset poured in through the windows. It was later than Derek thought. When Derek looked back at Stiles, though, he didn't see an omega exhausted from servicing a party of alphas. No, Stiles's eyes were still bright and alert, and though he sat still on the couch beside Derek, he seemed energized.

Perfect. Perfect, perfect omega.

Derek stood, once again scooping Stiles up in his arms. "You know, there is something we've been neglecting," he told his guests, as Stiles cuddled up against him. "We've fed his hungry mouth, satisfied his full tits, but there's something we've barely touched."

"Oh?" Chris smirked. "Please, tell us how we've been deficient. We don't want to be rude guests, after all."

Derek nodded seriously, but said, "Stiles? You're the one we've been neglecting. Why don't you tell our guests what else you need tonight?"

Stiles blinked up at him, then turned his face enough to be heard clearly. "I'm still empty," he said, and wriggled in Derek's arms.

Derek, of course, held him securely. "Empty? Surely not. I definitely remember us feeding you tonight. How can you be empty, baby?"

"My cunt." Stiles twisted again, just enough to rub his hard little cock against Derek's belly and turn his ass outwards. "My cunt is so empty. I need to be full there, please…"

Derek looked up, smiling. "Hear that? Does it sound like we've neglected this poor omega?"

"I don't know, Derek," Peter said, tilting his head. "He doesn't sound that bad. I can't be sure he really wants it."

Derek nodded. "You can do better than that, Stiles," he agreed. "Remember, we can't give you what you need unless you tell us clearly."

Stiles whined a little. "'m _empty_ ," he said. He wriggled again in Derek's arms, like he was trying to present right then and there. "I'm a slut, a whore. My slutty cunt needs to be full with your cocks. Please, Alpha, I'm a comeslut, a cockwhore, I need your cocks, all of you…"

Derek sighed happily. "That's better," he said. "Don't you think, Peter?"

"I think we should give the little whore what he needs," Peter replied, flashing a hint of fang.

Derek said nothing further, just turned and led the way to the master bedroom. He set Stiles down on top of the bed, near where a tube of lube had already been set. Without even being told, Stiles scrambled up until he was on hands and knees, presenting his cunt, the hole framed nicely by the garters that were still on his legs.

"John, would you like to go first?" Derek asked, turning to face the sheriff. "This party wouldn't be possible without you, after all."

"Just as long as you don't defer to me at every party you invite me to," John replied, already slicking his fingers up. "That wouldn't be fair, after all."

"Of course," Derek agreed. Stiles was still loose from Chris eating him out earlier, and John easily fit two fingers inside. Derek moved around behind them to watch the hole swallow down the fingers, the grasping rim pulling them in deep. John added a third finger, and Stiles's hungry cunt took that one in just as easily.

"That _is_ a slutty cunt," John said, withdrawing his fingers and giving Stiles a few light, quick spanks, making the boy groan. "So desperate to have something inside it. What would you do to get your slutty cunt filled up, son? You going to be a good boy for your alpha and your daddy and their friends?"

Stiles nodded in jerks. "I'm a good boy," he whimpered. "Please, daddy. Fill me up?"

John spanked him again, watching the mounds of his ass jiggle. "Since you asked so nicely. But maybe we don't want to ruin your pretty outfit, son."

The sheriff stepped back to finally remove his own clothes as Peter moved up to take care of Stiles's. He unsnapped the garters from the stockings, lifting Stiles's legs to roll them down and off. He pushed Stiles up on his knees so he could unlace the front of the boy's corset, pulling it loose and then off.

Derek watched for a moment as John, now naked, climbed up on the bed and pushed Stiles to his back. He lifted the boy's hips and lined himself up, and only when Derek heard Stiles's sigh as John sank in did he start to move away.

The TV alcove was a perfect place for Derek and the others to wait their for their turn in Stiles's cunt -- the TV was just in front of a corner, so the loveseat and recliner were angled out toward the rest of the room. They'd be able to watch the events on the bed as well as anything on the TV.

Derek turned the TV on, quickly finding a Giants game. He turned the volume down low, barely enough for a human in the alcove to hear it, and sat on the loveseat, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Chris joined him, taking the recliner, but Peter, now naked as well, stayed on the bed. He'd swung himself over Stiles's chest and had fed Stiles the head of his cock, letting the boy suck on it but not giving him any more.

"You've done very well for a first party, Derek," Chris said, glancing at him in between watching both the game and the bed. "I've been to parties held by long established couples that haven't gone nearly as smoothly."

"I can't take all the credit," Derek replied. John was grunting as he thrust into Stiles, holding the boy's hips to pull him back onto his cock. "I can't do much without the cooperation of my guests, and of course, Stiles has been a great partner."

Chris nodded. "He's a credit to your training," he said. "And he clearly responds well to you. Do you know Adrian Harris?"

Derek frowned. "A teacher at the high school, isn't he? I heard about his treatment of his omega. Didn't the girl have to go to the hospital?"

"Unfortunately." Chris shook his head. "I went to one of his parties once. My father is the principal at Beacon Hills High, you know, so Harris invited Victoria and me. He was quite harsh with his omega, even punishing her for our amusement."

Derek blew out a breath. "Sending your omega to the hospital, punishing her as an amusement…did your father do anything about him?"

"What could he do?" Chris shrugged. "She was Harris's omega. My father is just his boss, and wasn't even particularly concerned."

"I never understood that attitude," Derek said, grimacing. "My mother always taught me to care for my omega. She always said that, while we could do what we want with them, we needed to think about what that actually was. Did we want our omega to fear us, cringe away from us, submit to us out of duty, or did we want our omega to love us? I've always tried to keep that in mind, with Stiles."

Chris nodded. "That's what I mean," he said. "You treat him well, so he responds well, and everything goes smoothly."

"As it should." Derek turned his attention back to the bed, where John now had one of his son's legs thrown over his shoulder, the other spread wide. Stiles, his eyes closed, still sucked on the head of Peter's cock.

Chris glanced back at the bed, then faced Derek again. "Derek…has he had two cocks in his ass before?"

Derek smiled. He didn't blame Chris for not wanting to wait for a turn. "He has, and loved it. Just make sure he gets stretched enough."

Chris stood and began pulling his own clothes off as he walked toward the bed. When he was naked, he rested a hand on John's shoulder, prompting the sheriff to pause in his fucking. "John, what do you think about doubling up?" he asked.

John looked down at his dick, buried to the hilt in his son, then back up at Chris. "I think that's a great idea," he replied, and pulled out. Stiles let out a noise of protest, muffled by Peter's dick.

Chris had to prod Peter off the boy. "Come on, Peter," he said, but didn't touch him. "You can have his mouth again after we rearrange ourselves."

Peter heaved a sigh, but he slid off Stiles, making room for John to lift the boy up and get under him, Stiles's back to his chest. "Relax, Stiles," John said, reaching down to fit his dick back inside Stiles's cunt. "Chris is just going to stretch you some more, then you can have us both inside you. What do you think about that, huh?"

"Three of us," Peter interjected, sitting back on his heels. "I want his mouth again. Let him take three dicks at once."

"Don't take his mouth again until the others are inside him, Peter," Derek said firmly. He turned the TV off and came to sit at the edge of the bed, where he'd have a good view of Stiles's cunt. "I want him able to let us know if something hurts before you gag him with your dick."

Peter pouted at him, but looked at John and seemed to think better of accusing him once more of coddling Stiles. Instead, he moved until he was reclining on his side on the other side of Stiles's body from Derek, also in a good position to watch.

Chris raised his eyebrow at both of them, but he didn't say anything, only smiled and shook his head slightly as he slicked up his fingers. John helpfully held Stiles's legs spread and out of the way so Chris would have room to settle in between them. 

He started by tracing a finger around Stiles's rim, over and over until Stiles's toes were twitching and his face was turned into his father's chest, his mouth open and panting. Then Chris started sliding the finger inside. He continued circling the rim, curling his finger slightly to press Stiles further open.

Derek was pleased to see the care Chris took in stretching Stiles, the keen eye he had on Stiles's responses as he added a second finger, and then a third. By the time he removed his fingers and lined up his cock, Derek could not smell more than a hint of pain. Though Stiles cried out when Chris started pressing inside, Derek knew Stiles's cries well enough now to know he was not hurt.

As much as Derek would have loved to be one of the ones inside Stiles, he would not have wanted to miss this view. Chris slid inward until the full width of his cock was snugged up alongside John's inside Stiles, and Derek could _see_ the stretch. He could see the rim of Stiles's cunt opened so very wide around the cocks of two fully-grown alphas, his pale, thin boy sandwiched between them. Stiles was letting out choked whimpers as his cunt muscles fluttered around the cocks, his feet jerking and toes twitching like he needed some kind of outlet for the overwhelming feelings.

Chris bottomed out and slowly started pulling back, which was when Peter apparently decided Stiles would be fine and rolled over until he was on his knees beside Stiles's head. Since Stiles really did seem to be fine, Derek didn't object as Peter pulled Stiles's head over to his cock.

Derek scooted back as Chris and John picked up their pace, wanting to get a fuller picture. This…this was what a party was for.

His fifteen-year-old omega was taking three cocks with the ease of a born whore. Which, of course, he was, as an omega -- Derek's whore, to fuck whenever he wanted and share as he pleased, and who would constantly beg for more. And God, he was so gorgeous, stuffed full with cock.

The only thing that could make him look even better was if he were overflowing with come as well.

"Peter," Derek said, struck with an idea, "what do you think of taking a turn double-dicking Stiles when Chris is done? I know how hot his mouth is, but I would really love to see his cunt full up with come."

Peter gave him a sharp grin, slowing his thrusts into Stiles's mouth. "You know, that is a lovely image, Nephew. Are you going to take a turn after me? That little hole of his will be completely wrecked if we all double-dick him. It may never close up again."

Derek chuckled. "That will make things easier in the future. Chris, John? How would you like to do this?"

John grunted, then said, "If Chris doesn't mind going first, I can hold out, at least through Peter, and maybe even until you. It might be easier on him if only one cock is replaced."

"Fine by me," Chris said, thrusting his hips forcefully. "He is…very hot and tight."

Stiles moaned around his mouthful of dick, like he was agreeing.

Derek sat back again and watched as John slowed his pace and Chris sped up. Eventually Chris was slamming in so forcefully that every thrust jolted another muffled noise from Stiles's throat. Finally he dug his fingers into Stiles's hips and stopped, fully inside, swearing as he came.

Chris stayed still for a moment before pulling out and shuffling to the side. Peter had already taken his dick out of Stiles's mouth, hurrying to replace Chris between Stiles's and John's still-spread legs. He barely took the time to line himself up before he thrust inside, making John grunt and Stiles cry out -- but it was a noise of surprise, not pain.

"Eager, aren't we," Chris commented languidly from off to the side, his eyes half-closed.

"There's something about this boy," Peter replied, already thrusting in hard. "He just looks so good used."

"He does," Derek agreed. "Chris, he can clean off your cock for you, if you want."

Chris laughed, and pulled himself over to Stiles's head. "You heard your alpha, boy," he said, holding his softened cock up to Stiles's lips. "Clean me up."

Derek waited until Chris pulled away before he moved up to Stiles's other side. Stiles, still being fucked by two alpha cocks, turned his head to face Derek like it took all his strength to do so. Derek smiled down at him, rubbing the head of his half-hard cock against the boy's wet and shiny lips.

"You want to get me hard for when it's my turn to fuck you, Stiles?" he said, and pushed his dick past the boy's lips without waiting for an answer.

He let the boy just nurse on his cock, not wanting to get too wound up just yet. From here, of course, he could no longer see the stretch of Stiles's hole, but he could see the gorgeous flush on Stiles's face, and feel the rumbling moans in his throat and mouth, bringing Derek's dick to full hardness.

Peter didn't take as long to come as Chris had -- though of course, Peter had been using Stiles's mouth enough that he'd likely been hovering on the edge for a while. Then when Peter pulled out, Derek was ready.

When he took his place between Stiles's thighs, he took a moment to look again at Stiles's hole, still full of his father's dick, and now edged with come. He lined himself up, smearing streaks of pre-come along the rim as well, making Stiles jolt. He looked up the length of Stiles's body, saw him cleaning off Peter's cock, and then pushed inside.

God, he was still so tight, even after having three other men inside him, and two at the same time. The walls of Stiles's cunt clamped down on Derek, holding him inside like they wanted him to never leave. It only got better the deeper Derek pushed.

"John?" Derek groaned, closing his eyes. "How close are you?"

"Anytime," came John's slightly strained reply.

"Whenever you're ready, then," Derek said, and began to move.

Derek had only made about half a dozen strokes before he felt it -- John's dick twitched against his inside Stiles's ass as the older man let out a loud, low grunt before abruptly relaxing. He could even feel John's dick start to soften against his.

That was fine. Derek knew what he wanted to do.

He suddenly pulled out of Stiles and moved to a free expanse of bed. Stiles barely had enough time to lift his head and look at him before Derek pulled him off his father's dick and over to him. Stiles in his arms, Derek scooted back until he could recline against the pillows at the headboard.

Derek arranged Stiles in his lap, the boy's legs around his waist, his arms over his shoulders. Come seeped out of Stiles's hole as Derek lifted him to line himself up again, then brought him back down. Stiles just held on as Derek continued bouncing him in his lap, more come squishing out of him with every thrust.

He brought one hand down to play with Stiles's rim, then hooked a finger inside as he pounded the boy. "You're so loose," he said. "Such a whore, with a loose, sloppy cunt like this."

"Derek," Stiles gasped, throwing his head back, his heart pounding and arousal pouring off him.

"That's right," Derek growled. "You've gotten so much cock today. Maybe even enough to satisfy you. Or maybe you need something else."

"Derek?" Now the boy's head lolled forward.

Derek planted his feet and pistoned his hips up. "You want my knot, don't you, Stiles? Tell me how much you want my knot before you're finally, really satisfied." His knot was already growing, but Stiles's hole was still open enough that Derek could fuck the swelling knot in and out of him easily.

Stiles moaned, loud and long. "Please," he said, with barely enough breath to speak. "Please, I want your knot. Plug me up, keep me full."

"Yes," Derek hissed. He slammed Stiles down on his knot as it swelled to its full size, big enough to keep Stiles tied to him even with that loose, sloppy hole. As he started coming inside Stiles, he leaned forward and bit him where his neck joined his shoulder, deep enough to leave a mark. That, finally, made Stiles's own little cock spurt onto Derek's stomach.

Now exhausted and feeling drained, Derek brought his knees further up to let Stiles lean back against his legs. John, Chris, and Peter were sprawled out on the bed around them in satisfied heaps.

This looked like a successful party, Derek thought. He linked his hands with Stiles's. The boy blinked open his eyes, smiling sweetly at Derek. "Love you," he murmured, and closed his eyes again.

"Love you too," Derek said, squeezing his hands. And oh, how he did.

Derek was such a lucky alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Progression part four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2634449/chapters/5915990), a final epilogue from Stiles's perspective.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Detailed warnings:**  
>  This society practices child marriage for omegas, who are mated to an alpha soon after they've had their first heat, which is about the equivalent of menarche (first menstruation) in our universe and happens at around the same age. Omegas have little input into the alpha they're matched with, and all alphas are adults before they can claim an omega. Therefore, Stiles was not given a choice about being mated to Derek. The characters do not consider the issues involved in this.
> 
> The society also practices sexual grooming of omega children, and alphas are expected to train their omegas to their sexual tastes. Derek therefore acts manipulatively toward Stiles, including manipulating consent from him throughout. There is also a scene in which Stiles is in heat, and Derek uses sex toys on Stiles after taking advantage of his state to obtain his consent.
> 
> The first chapter brings up the practice of "sharing" omegas, in which alphas will literally share their omegas sexually with other alphas, without requesting or obtaining specific consent from that omega and instead treating it as a matter of course.
> 
> The second chapter includes a scene where Stiles is punished for snooping by being tied to the bed, penetrated with the handle of a riding crop, and made to call himself a whore and a slut. He was given a safeword before the scene started, but Derek does not ask for his consent for any of the acts or use of any of the toys.
> 
> The third chapter has Stiles shared sexually with other alphas. He does not explicitly object, but his permission is not asked. The first alpha with whom he is shared is his father, and he displays some discomfort with the idea, but goes along with it. He is later shared with Peter, who gives him a prolonged spanking, also without asking. Peter and Derek later double anally penetrate Stiles, again without asking. Stiles does tell them to stop, and Peter is reluctant, but Derek makes them stop briefly. He does not seek Stiles's permission before starting again, and Stiles does not ask to stop again. Throughout the chapter, Stiles is treated dismissively by being discussed without his input.
> 
> The last chapter again has Stiles being treated dismissively by being discussed without his input. His specific consent is not asked for or obtained for most of the acts in this chapter, but he does not object to any of them.
> 
> This is not meant to be a portrayal of a healthy relationship, and should not be taken as romantic.
> 
> \--
> 
> [My tumblr](http://someoneusestiles.tumblr.com/), if you want to come say hi or drop me a prompt.


End file.
